Hostility (Indonesian trans)
by Winter Na
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari persaingan industri hiburan. Mereka saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan posisi terdepan. Mampukah mereka bertahan di industri hiburan dengan segala kendalanya ? (A/N:Bad summary & NC/M story) KaiLu/Taoris/ChanHun/LayBaek/EXO
1. Chapter 1

Title : Hostility

Auhor : Spidermansoso (weibo)

Translator : Winter Na / Hyena_ (AFF) / With help from eng trans : kok_kiri (LJ)

Character :

Luhan-Kai

Tao-Kris

Chanyeol-Sehun

Lay-Baekhyun

and other

Genre : romance, drama, smut, angst, AU, etc

Rating : M

**Warning : Some scene is not unsafe for under age**

**FF ini juga di publish di akun AFF saya. bisa lihat story nya di AFF story/view/577063**

* * *

Bab pertama di sebut dengan kebencian

Dalam industri hiburan, pada kenyataannya, tidak ada kebencian yang nyata. Tetapi hanya ada dua orang yang berada di waktu yang sama, dan menimbulkan beberapa kecemburuan. Tetapi ketika kedua orang tersebut memiliki perbedaan yang terlalu banyak, permusuhan ini dapat berubah menjadi iri dan pikiran yang tidak terjangkau. Luhan adalah orang yang sangat dikagumi, membuat orang lain cemburu. tetapi sekarang, ia menjadi cemburu terhadap orang lain.

Sedangkan aktor pendukung, do kyungsoo, sedang berdiskusi dengan sutradara tentang detail adegannya, luhan memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama di depan cermin dengan hati-hati untuk melihat apakah ada jerawat yang muncul tadi malam. Itu tidak banyak membantu dengan muka Luhan yang tetap seperti bayi mau tidak mau ia menyukai dan membencinya. Dengan wajah itu membuatnya ditemukan oleh seorang pencari bakat pada saat ia berusia 4 tahun dan kemudian membintangi film saat perayaan tahun baru china dengan didukung pemain yang populer. Sebagai hasilnya, luhan menjadi kesayangan publik. Tapi dengan wajah yang menutup kedewasaannya sebagai orang dewasa, bahkan sampai pada puncaknya direksi menyatakan bahwa wajah kekanakannya akan merusak adegan suasana yang ada, membuat luhan untuk berperan dengan perempuan dan memberikan perasaan seperti kakak-adik, dan suasana romantis merupakan hal yang sulit di capai.

Luhan harus bersiap untuk debutnya, seorang sutradara yang sangat terkenal bernama Lu ZhiHan memberinya banyak kesempatan. Tapi, Luhan tampaknya akan membiarkan sutradara tersebut untuk turun tangan mengatasi kritikan tentang kemunculannya dalam film, yang mereka kritik bukanlah berdasarkan kemampuan aktingnya, melainkan wajahnya. Karena itu, mereka sangat jarang berinteraksi saat di luar layar.

Direktur Lu ZHihan menandatangani kontrak untuk merekrut Luhan untuk memerankan beberapa baris dalam film "password". Walaupun tidak banyak adegan, namun ada beberapa yang menarik. Selama bertahun-tahun luhan meninggalkan gengsinya sebagai bintang besar, selama ada peran, ia akan mengambilnya. setelah semua macam-macam hiburan sudah di cicipinya, yang terpenting ia masih dapat bertahan.

"Luhan-ge, aku membelikan sebuah minuman dari wanita di ujung, minumlah sebelum terserang panas dalam," Oh Sehun mengambil termos dan memberikannya kepada Luhan, yang sedang memecahkan jerawatnya.

Oh sehun mulai bekerja sebagai asisten Luhan tepat saat kuliah. Pada saat itu popularitas Luhan mulai menurun, dan managernya yang lama mengundurkan dirinya karena tidak ingin reputasinya menurun bersama berbagai hal sepele, yang menjadi rumit dan berantakan, Luhan memutuskan untuk memilih acak salah satu dari lamaran untuk menjadi penggantinya. yaitu, Oh Sehun. Di dalam surat lamarannya, Sehun tidak menggunakan kata-kata yang terkesan mewah. ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia dibesarkan untuk menonton film Luhan, dan entah apakah itu bisa membantu. Namun Luhan langusng menghubungi nomor telepon yang tertera pada surat lamaran itu. Pada keesokannya Sehun resmi bekerja bersama luhan sebagai asistennya.

Terkadang Sehun mengeluh tentang Luhan salah memilih orang, dan berharap bossnya agar bertindak sedikit lebih dewasa. tetapi, luhan orang yang tidak fleksibel dan cukup sulit.

meskipun banyak mengeluh, Sehun masih berusaha mendapatkan naskah untuk Luhan. Mungkin jika Sehun tidak berkerja dengannya, ia tidak akan muncul lagi di dunia hiburan.

"Oh, saya akan pergi minum setelah adegan ini selesai. ini akan memakan waktu sampai larut malam, tidak perlu menungguku. pulanglah dan jangan lupa memberi Ado makan." Luhan mempunyai anjing ras samoyed bernama Ado. anjingnya sangat manis, bulunya sangat tebal. Lebih susah untuk merawatnya. selain memberi makan yang rutin, memerlukan seseorang untuk menyisir bulunya.

"baiklah. akhir - akhir ini Ado lebih emosian, ia hampir mengigitku kemarin. jadi saya harus menjaga anjingmu sebagai asisten ? itu caramu untuk mnghancurkan masa depan rakyat ?" Sehun meminum orange juice miliknya, ia mendapatkan tatapan dari Luhan.

"Bagaimana jika iya ? cepatlah pergi dan enyahlah!" Luhan mendorong Sehun dan merapihkan pakaiannya. Do Kyungsoo telah menyelesaikan bagiannya dengan sutradara, asisten sutradara yang bertanggung jawab atas koordinasi, menandakan giliran Luhan sudah tiba.

Sehun dengan enggan meninggalkan Luhan dengan keadaan mendesak. Namun luhan mulai membiasakan dirinya dengan karatker yang dimainkan.

Meskipun wajah Luhan yang sangat kekanakan membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan, tapi untuk urusan akting tidak perlu diragukan. Kyungsoo memberikan dukungan pertamanya dengan senyuman yang kaku.

"maaf. karena aku, kau menunggu lama." Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang penyanyi ballad yang menjadi sorotan saat ini. dalam industri hiburan, penyanyi akan di bentuk untuk menjadi aktor. Jadi selama proses syuting sering ditampilkan aktingnya dan nyanyiannya yang membuat kecanggungan bagi amatiran.

"semuanya memang seperti ini saat pertama kali," luhan berbohong; ketika ia pertama kali berakting, ia memang berbakat. mungkin saat itu ia masih sangat muda. ia melakukan akting sesuai dengan nalurinya. ia adalah salah satu orang yang memiliki kepandaian untuk bertindak.

Memikirkannya, membuat luhan sedih. karena meskipun ia mempunyai potensi, ia tetap akan menjadi pemain pendukung.

"setelah syuting selesai, akan ku traktir makan malam!" Kyungsoo menaruh lengannya di sekitar bahu Luhan. terlihat seperti teman akrab. Luhan menatapnya. ketidaknyamanannya muncul saat melihat tangan Kyungsoo di bahunya sendiri.

"Akan telat jika menungguku sampai syuting selesai. mungkin lain waktu," Luhan mengangkat bahunya, seolah-olah ia tidak punya pilihan selain menolak. Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku. mungkin karena sutradara punya trobosan untuknya saat syuting, atau Luhan iri saat take terakhir Kyungsoo berjalan dengan baik.

Aktor utama untuk 'Password' adalah Kim Jongin, yang naik daun memimpin industri film internasional selama lima tahun terakhir. awalnya saat melihat naskah film Hollywood memutuskannya untuk tidak ambil bagian film dalam negri. Namun, Sutradara Wang JiaHeng adalah mentornya. ia sukses mengcasting Kim Jongin sebagai aktor utama. Ia tidak punya pilihan selain menolak tawaran film Hollywood dan kembali ke China untuk film 'Password'.

Meskipun dalam film itu Luhan dan Jongin adalah teman dalam karakter, mereka hampir tidak bertemu satu sama lain saat pengambilan individual. kecuali adegan dengan kelompok sebelumnya, malam ini mereka pertama kalinya bermain berlawanan satu sama lain. Bahkan Luhan memiliki perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan terhadap aktor baru, termasuk Kim Jongin. Mereka mencapai puncak karirnya tanpa menghadapi masalah, dan tidak seperti luhan yang dimulai dari aktor cilik, bahkan aktor baru dengan mudahnya diterima dengan penampilan yang dewasa. bahkan jika karir mereka tidak berjalan mulus, setidaknya masih bisa berjalan maju. Luhan iri dengan perkembangan aktor akhir-akhir ini, tapi sayangnya, ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa itu tidak adil.

Namun dari gaya hidupnya, Luhan kesulitan untuk merubah kesan positif. Mereka jadi sering menjadi topik gosip, banyak yang membuang amarahnya di lokasi, dan beberapa dari mereka mampunyai kehidupan pribadi yang buruk. Namun, setelah bergabung dengan kru 'Password', kesan Luhan terhadap Jongin berubah. Meskipun skandal tersebut tidak pernah berubah skandal dengan Jongin, Luhan tetap dihormati profesionalitasnya di lokasi.

Saat malam hari, begitu lampu di lokasi dinyalakan, van milik Jongin sudah ada di lokasi. Asistennya yang pertama keluar dari mombilnya, tangannya terlihat membawa banyak hadiah, dengan sopan di bagikan kepada kru yang hadir, termasuk Luhan.

Meskipun ia merupakan rokkie dalam industri ini, Jongin tahu betul bagaimana ia harus bekerja. Semua orang yang telah bekerja dengannya memiliki komentar yang positif terhadapnya.

Luhan tersenyum kepada asisten Jongin yang menyodorkan kotak makan padanya, berterima kasih.

Jongin belum keluar dari vannya, mungkin ia sedang memperbaiki penampilannya. Meskipun wajahnya ramah, Luhan tahu bahwa ia tidak ramah dengan siapa-siapa. Ini merupakan bagian dari profesionalitas seseorang.

Karena kakinya yang panjang, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk melangkah ke monitor sutradara. Mereka kemudian menyapa saling menyandarkan tangannya di bahu masing-masing. Jelas mereka adalah teman lama.

Wang Jiaheng adalah sutradara internasional yang terkenal akhir-akhir ini, Luhan rela masuk ke dalam pembicaraan kru untuk mendukung repurtasi sutradara. Ia termasuk orang yang ramah, tapi ia seniman yang merasa sangat kuat, ia juga punya cara tersendiri untuk profesionalitasnya, namun untuk pembicaraan pribadi ia tidak punya waktu untuk itu.

Kebanyakan aktor akan berbincang ramah dengan direktur setelah berkumpul dengan kru, hanya untuk memperlancar jalan karir mereka. Bukan itu yang Luhan tidak mengerti, itu bawaan yang mencegahnya menawarkan jilatan seperti yand ditunjjukan aktor lain pada kru. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan melihat sutradara Wang berbincang ramah dengan aktornya, seperti teman lama. Luhan tidak bisa berpikir banyak, mungkin ia harus lebih menghormati Jongin dan mendapatkan pengaruhnya.

Dalam adegan ini, kaarakter Luhan, Luo Cheng, memerankan peran mediator. Memiliki perasaan terhadap pemeran utama. Luo Cheng memutuskan untuk berbicara kepada Zhou He -Jongin's character- setelah melihat pemeran utama hampir bunuh diri karena Zhou He. Sutradara mengambil lokasi syuting di pantai untuk menggambarkan kegelapan karakter. Mereka memang bukan di pantai, karena angin malam, membuat Luhan sakit kepala.

Ini hanya adegan tambahan, tetapi karena Jongin harus mengejar pesawat ke Amerika, mereka harus membuatnya memakan waktu sebentar. Jongin akan mengambil alih adegannya dan hanya menghabiskan waktu 10 menit. ketika Luhan mengucapkan kata terakhir dari naskah sutradara berteriak "Cut".

"Semua orang sudah bekerja keras, terima kasih !" Jongin membungkuk dan menganggukan kepalanya kepada kru yang disekitar. Sebelum bermain bersama Luhan, dengan sopan ia berkata, "Saya sangat suka karya anda. Merupakan suatu kehormatan bisa bekerja dengan anda."

Luhan tahu bahwa ia hanya bersikap sopan. Namun, ia juga harus tahu bahwa mereka bermain bersama, ini adalah bagian dari bisinis ini. Luhan membalasnya juga dengan sopan : "Terima kasih."

Take terakhir sudah selesai yang menandakan berhasil. Luhan memakai jaketnya dan menelepon gege untuk meminta menjeputnya, tetapi asisten Jongin mendekatinya sebelum mendapat kesempatan untuk memencet tombol dial.

"Mr. Luhan, Jongin mengatakan. jika kau akan pergi ke kota, kami bisa memberikan tumpangan," melihat bahwa orang itu cukup ramah, dan memikirkan bahwa itu hal yang bagus jika mereka bertujuan sama, Luhan menyetujuinya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, tidak akan sulit jadinya," Luhan mengangguk sambil masuk ke van Jongin bersama asistennya.

Mata Jongin terpejam, ia tertidur di belakang van. setelah melihat ini, Ia menarik senyumannya untuk berterima kasih, dan duduk di samping pengemudi. Selama perjalanan yang panjang, Pengemudi yang bosan mulai mengobrol dengan Luhan.

Ketika berbelok, van sedikit berguncang, Jongin tiba-tiba bangun dan membuka matanya.

"Jam berapa ini ?" Jongin menoleh ke luar jendela.

"1:30 kau bisa kembali tidur. akan memakan waktu satu jam dari kota ke bandara Peicheng," asisten Jongin menjawab sambil mengirim sms untuk memastikan jadwal Jongin.

Melihat bahwa Jongin bangun dari tidurnya, Luhan berpikir karena ia berada di sana karena tumpangan, ia memasang senyum terhadap kim jongin. "Aku berterima kasih, tpi bukan karena kau tertidur. Tetapi karena telah memberikan tumpangan."

"Kita akan menempuh satu arah lagi pula," Jongin tidak berbicara lebih, begitu pun Luhan, yang diam-diam mendengar suara ban yang bergesekan dengan jalan.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit, Luhan turun di sekitar rumahnya. Luhan dan Jongin berbincang sedikit sebelum van pergi.

Berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil melihat van pergi, Luhan membuang napasnya. Memang benar orang yang dari status seperti Jongin, setiap hal sepele dengan mudah diurus. Luhan menggeleng saat mendapati tekanan di kepalanya. Dia menyentuh jerawat di sekitar mulutnya. Lalu, ia tiba-tiba ia teringat bahwa Sehun meninggalkan termos yang berisi minuman di dashboard van milik Jongin. Sehun mungkin marah kepada Luhan karena bertindak ceroboh.

* * *

Keep translate / END ?

A/N : FF ini di publish sesuai dengan jadwalnya (setiap minggu). ini ff pertama yang saya translate. jadi maaf kalo ada kesalahan berupa typo / salah penempatan kata maupun kesalahan penjelasan. saya masih amatiran. tolong kritik / saran nya untuk kelanjutan berjalannya FF ini


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Hostility

Auhor : Spidermansoso (weibo)

Translator : Winter Na / Hyena_ (AFF) / With help from eng trans : kok_kiri (LJ)

Character :

Luhan-Kai

Tao-Kris

Chanyeol-Sehun

Lay-Baekhyun

and other

Genre : romance, drama, smut, angst, AU, etc

Rating : M

Chapter : 2

**Warning : Some scene is not unsafe for under age**

**FF ini juga di publish di akun AFF saya. bisa lihat story nya di AFF story/view/577063**

* * *

Ketika Luhan sampai di rumahnya, Sehun sedang makan mie instan dan menonton sinetron, dan menaruh kakinya pada Ado. Ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyambut Luhan, melainkan tangannya menunjuk ke naskah -menyuruh Luhan untuk melihat naskah-.

"Ini naskah dari President Choi. Dia mengatakan bahwa filmmu akan segera berakhir. Kit harus segera mencari peran baru," Sehun mengatakan dengan nada getir. Choi Minho adalah presiden management yang menaungi Luhan, TIME. Meskipun Luhan memiliki daya tarik yang berkurang beberapa tahun terakhir, tampaknya Choi Minho tidak ingin menendangnya keluar. Luhan pasti bersyukur dengan ini.

Namun, Sehun benar-benar tidak terlalu menyukai Choi Minho. Sehun hidup dengan prinsip kasualitas; ia dengan mudah curiga tanpa mengetahui alasan yang jelas.

Sehun berpikir karena Luhan tidak memiliki banyak tawaran, seharusnya ia memiliki sikap dingin kepada Luhan. Sebaliknya, Minho justru berpaling dari sikap yang di pikirkan Sehun. Ini adalah alasan yang persis mengapa Sehun memiliki sikap kecurigaan terhadap Minho secara pribadi.

Meskipun Sehun lebiih muda dari pada Luhan, pikirannya negatif beberapa kali. Dalam dunia hiburan misalnya, Sehun percaya bahwa banyak kekacauan yang terjadi, dan bosnya, Luhan, adalah target yang mudah, yang memungkinkan untuk 'dimakan secara hidup-hidup'.

Dalam hal ini, Luhan berpikir Sehun hanya akan membuktikan kenaifannya.

Dalam dunia hiburan, Luhan tidak mudah mengatur siasat dalam beberapa tahun, tapi ia masih memiliki sifat _labil _yang datang bersamaan dengan bisnis dalam waktu yang lama. Meskipun pura-pura ketidaktahuannya, pada dasarnya Luhan tahu semua orang dari dalam, info saat di belakang kamera.

Choi Minho adalah gay. Luhan tahu ini pada saat makan malam di hari perayaan perusahan. Luhan, yang mengetahui batas dan minum cukup, membantu Minho yang mabuk berat ke rumah Minho. Ketika Minho memegang wajah Luhan dan berusaha mendapatkan ciuman, Luhan menggesernya dan melepaskan wajahnya dari tangan Minho, yang menyebabkan atasannya jatuh ke lantai.

Hal semacam ini tidak asing bagi luhan. Ia sudah berada di bisnis ini sejak kecil, ditambah wajah kekanakannya, sangat menarik bagi orang-orang kaya, banyak dari mereka yang mencoba menjamah Luhan. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu kebetulan atau bakat luar biasanya, ia berhasil kabur dari mereka. Termasuk atasannya sendiri, Choi Minho.

Setelah kejadian itu, keduanya mempunyai pengertian untuk tidak saling berdekatan. Mereka adalah orang dewasa, Setelah Luhan menolak ajakannya, Minho hanya berusaha menjatuhkannya. Itu adalah tindakan yang mendadak. Berdebat dengan atasannya bukan tindakan yang benar.

Kemudian, Minho berpacaran dengan seorang pemuda dari perusahaan, Lee Taemin. Tapi, hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Luhan berpikir bahwa ia tidak mungkin akan 'di makan hidup-hidup' seperti yang Sehun khawatirkan. Namun Luhan tidak mempunyai nomor Minho sejak kejadian itu.

"Kau sudah lihat naskahnya?" Luhan menguman sambil membolak-balikan halamannya.

Perusahaan TIME biasanya hanya berfokus pada casting acara TV. Jangkauan mereka menyeleksi persan sebenarnya tergolong 'tua' untuk aktor seperti Luhan yang tidak menarik untuk peran murni dan polos. Kalau bukan dengan bantuan dari sutradara yang bekerjasama dengan Luhan di masa lalu, ia mungkin tidak akan pernah muncul di dunia hiburan lagi.

"Ini adalah acara TV, bukan film. Aku hanya meluncurkanmu melalui itu. Ini tentang sejarah, kau akan memerankan orang yang terdidik," Sehun menjelaskan inti dari naskah itu, matanya masih tidak beranjak dari TV.

Kepala Luhan sedikit sakit. Meskipun ia telah merendahkan diri dan tidak memiliki trobosan, ia masih terjebak dalam industri film. Semua orang dalam bisnis ini tahu bahwa meskipun makanan mereka cepat saji mempunyai penonton yang menyebabkan rating naik, film hanya memakan waktu beberapa jam dan terlihat kemampuan akting aktornya.

Namun, ketika seseorang hanya bisa mendapatkan satu atau dua peran kecil dalam film, penghasilannya tidak akan cukup. Luhan sebelumnya telah berkonsultasi dengan beberapa teman-teman dalam bisnis ini apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Kedua bosnya Minho dan direktur Lu sudah menyebutnya di acara TV. Luhan punya pesanan, namun merka mungkin tidak akan memberikan ia makan.

Dan ketika film 'password' , Luhan kelepasan untuk mengatakan pada TV, jika ada tawaran fim apapun ia akan mengambilnya. Dia tidak mengharapkan Minho bergerak begitu cepat, membuatnya salah tingkah pada 10 hari.

Luhan membaca script. Ia berpikir bahwa baik produser atau sutradara itu sangat terkenal, dan tidak di ragukan lagi peran utama. Setelah semuanya, Ia berusaha untuk masuk daftar aktor A di industri film. Dia sebelumnya sudah pernah bertemu dengan Xiao Zi, hobbae-nya. Luhan tidak akrab dengan aktor utama yang lain, sehingga kepalanya mendongkak dan bertanya pada Sehun yang mentertawakan sesuatu di TV.

"Siapa Huang Zitao?"

"Aktor seni bela diri. Dia sudah benar-benar terkenal dari 2 tahun terakhir, 'Pahlawan Diruang dan Waktu', aku sedang menontonnya," mendengarnya, Luhan langusng mengarahkan matanya melihat aksi kekacauan di TV. Seorang pria bertopeng dan berpakaian biru melawan 12 atau 13 orang di udara. Luhan pikir mungkin ia jauh lebih muda dari pada dirinya.

"Luhan _ge_, kau akan mengambilnya ? Aku ingin mendapatkan tanda tangan dari Huang Zitao. Tapi, kurasa aku harus memberikanmu waktu berpikir. Jika kau memulai acara TV, kau tidak mungkin kembali sebagai aktor film. Tidak dalam waktu hidupmu yang sekarng juga," Sehun tidak pandai membaca pikiran orang, namun ia mengerti prospektif yang profesional, jelas memisahkan emosi dan rasionalitas.

Luhan diam sejenak. lalu berkata enggan, "Aku tidak punya pilihan."

Ini mengingatkannya dengan Jongin bagaimana berhasil dalam bisnis ini. dibandingkan dirinya sendiri, tidak memiliki keberanian bahkan untuk mendekati sutradara. Bahkan jika perbedaan bisa di kompensasikan sedikit demi sedikit, luhan harus memiliki kemampuan di tempat pertama. Ia berpikir bahwa dengan usianya yang sekarang, jika ia masih bertindak pasif, Kemungkinan untuk mengejar popularitas seperti Jongin pada dasarnya nol.

Jika ia tidak mungkin bertahan di industri hiburan, ia mungkin rela untuk mengundurkan dirinya dan mencari hal baru yang memungkinkan ia tetap hidup dan mendukungnya. Ini adalah realita. Luhan perlahan-lahan harus mulai mengertinya.

"Meskipun aku tidak terlalu mempercayai presiden Choi, ku rasa ia merencanakan ini yang cocok denganmu. Acara TV tidak padat, dan kau bisa meminta episode lebih jika kau suka dan menguranginya jika kau tidak menyukainya. Tidak seperti film-film yang menguras tenaga," Sehun telah selesai makan mi instan, dan mengangkat kakinya dari Ado. Anjing itu munkin sudah mati rasa karena di inijak, tidak membuat gerakan sedikitpun malah bulu yang menyamping bekas di inijak.

Luhan mengganti piama. Sementara membersihkan Ado dari bekas injakkan Sehun dengan handuk. Ia memikirkan tentang kata-kata asistennya. Luhan sedang memikirkan masalah akting, tapi ia menggigit lidah dan berusaha tenang. Bukankah di saat seperti ini, ia tidak harus fokus pada detailnya. Bukankah orang-orang pada saat ini seperti itu ? Hanya mencari akhir dan mengabaikan yang lainnya.

Sehun mencuci piring, lalu mengambil kunci serta mantelnya, ia akan pulang ke rumah. Sebelum ia pergi, ia menendang Ado, yang langsung lari ke Luhan. "Hentikan mendekati nya -Luhan- ! ia murung akhir-akhir ini karena tidak dapat menemukan pacar," Luhan mengendong Ado. Sehun menarik kakinya kembali dengan cemas.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan ? Dia menjadi gila dan mengigitku lagi ! Ado, kau sangat nakal. Kau sebaiknya mengerti, atau ku kirim kau ke dokter hewan," Ado tampaknya mengerti apa yang Sehun katakan, di balas dengan beberapa dengusan.

"Hentikan, ingatlah untuk menjemputku besok lebih awal untuk pergi ke lokasi syuting. bagianku akan di ambil besok."

"Hm, mengerti. Jika kau yakin akan menerima tawaran ini, aku akan menelepon direktur casting besok."

"Bukankah ku katakan bahwa aku akan mengambilnya?" Luhan sedikit sebal dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu mau tidak mau berbenturan dengan mukanya, ia memegang hidungnya yang terasa sakit. Ia menatap ponsel : tangal 15. Ia pikir bosnya memasuki fase psikotik lagi, sebagaimana ia lakukan, beberapa waktu terakhir setiap bulan.

* * *

Hari terakhir syuting berjalan lancar. Staf membawakan Luhan sebuket bunga, yang di terimanya dengan berterima kasih.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kalian telah berkerja keras," Luhan membungkuk saat semua orang bertepuk tangan di lokasi. Untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya, ia menemui sutradara Wang. Ia melihat Luhan datang kearahnya, memberikan senyum dan menunda pembicaraan dengan manager pertunjukan tentang spesifik adegan berikutnya.

"Luhan, kau melakukannya sangat baik. Teman lama-ku Lu memiliki selera yang bagus," sutradara Wang menepuk bahu Luhan, ia berbicara ramah untuk pertama kalinya. itu normal sebernarnya, hari terakhir berarti orang tersebut menyudahi kerja samanya, sehingga beberapa orang menunjukkan antusiasnya, dan semua itu adalah bagian dari bisinis ini.

"Ini semua berkat pelajaran dari direksi. Terima kasih, sutradara Wang, telah memberikan saya kesempatan ini," biasanya, Luhan akan menambahkan 'jika ada kesempatan lain, jangan ragu untuk menghubungi saya' itu hanya bagian dari formalitas. Tapi setelah mencerna kata-kata tersebut, Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak mengucapkannya. Ada banyak aktor B dan C di daftar film yang punya aktor seperti Luhan. Dengan sutradara seperti Wang Jiaheng, akan sangat beruntung jika pernah bermain sekali, tapi untuk mendapatkan kesempatan yang kedua kalinya merupakan usaha yang sia-sia. Jika ia tetap mengatakannya, Luhan akan merasa dirinya terhina dan mendapat kesan 'tak tahu malu'.

"Kau mendapatkan kesempatan ini dengan sendiri, saya hanya membantu hal-hal ini bersama. Banyak orang yang telah menyarankanmu padaku Lu," sutradara Wang berkata sambil tersenyum. Luhan tidak mendengar lebih jauh, formalitas yang dilakukan sudah berlebihan, semakin lama terdengar tidak menyenangkan.

Tapi tetap, Luhan membalasnya sambil tersenyum "Saya sungguh tersanjung," sama seperti Luhan hendak mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan meninggalkan sutradara Wang yang berpikir "Saya serius Luhan. Aktingmu sangat bagus. Adapun gaya -berakting- ... tidak masalah, itu hal yang dapat di sesuaikan. Saya akan memiliki film baru, dan menjadikanmu sebagai pemerannya, tetapi studio menolaknya. Maksudku mengatakan ini, mungkin manager mu bisa berbicara dengan presiden Youyi, dan mencari tau apakah aku bisa mendapat peran," itu tidak menyangkut di otak luhan tadinya. Sutradara Wang ingin menjadikannya sebagai pemeran ? Tetapi ketika ia menyebutkan perusahaan Youyi, studio tempat pembuat film, kegembiraan Luhan hilang dengan cepat.

"Youyi adalah agensi lama saya," Luhan menggeleng dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

"Apakah itu masalah kontrak ? itu menjelaskan semuanya. Kenapa kau tidak mencari tahu jika ada hal-hal yang dapat melancarkannya, menurut saya perannya sangat cocok untukmu. jika kau bisa melakukannya, kupastikan kau akan lebih baik dari pada yang mereka tawarkan padaku," ini baru pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidupnya mendengar sutradara yang memberikan pujian yang tinggi seperti itu, dan dia benar-benar tersentuh. Tapi ketika memikirkan permasalahan dengan Youyi, kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Saya sangat menghargai dukungan anda, tapi studio pasti punya alasan tersendiri. Saya berharap saya bisa bekerja sama dengan anda lagi, jika ada kesempatan lain waktu," Luhan mengucapkannya dengan sedikit pertimbangan. 'Sayang', pikirnya. Tapi dengan adanya hal-hal tertentu yang akan menghambat segalanya, walaupun seberapa besar ia mencoba.

Termasuk masalah dengan Youyi.

Ketika pertama kali memasuki dunia hiburan, Ia menandatangani kontrak dengan Youyi. Ia masih berusia 15 tahun saat berada di puncak popularitasnya. Perkembangan pasar indistri hiburan juga berada di puncaknya. Luhan berada di puncak keuntungannya saat itu. Youyi mengambil 10 film dalam setahun. Hari paling sibuk adalah saat ia syuting 5 film dalam sehari. Walau di bawah umur, ia harus membawa beban kerja yang biasanya di lakukan orang dewasa. Setelah dua tahun bekerja terlalu keras, saat syuting film 'Grown-Up Kid' ia pingsan tepat di depan kamera, dan di larikan oleh staf ke rumah sakit, dan harus tinggal selama 6 bulan.

Agensi hiburan bukan tempat amal. Setelah menyadari bahwa bahwa biaya dan memanfaatkan artis-artis yang menandatangani kontrak tidak lagi seimbang, instansi hanya memberikan pantat tikus untuk kelangsungan hidup para seniman. Selama luhan tinggal di rumah sakit, Youyi mengeluarkan pemberitahuan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya menuntutnya untuk kembali bekerja, keluarga luhan menganggap menyebalkan. Mereka berpikir bahkan jika mereka orang tua terburuk, mereka tidak mungkin menjadikan Luhan 'mesin pembuat uang'. Kekejaman Youyi adalah yang terakhir bagi orang tua Luhan.

Setelah permintaan mereka untuk mengakhiri kontrak gagal, orang tua Luhan membawanya langsung ke pengadilan dan menuntut Youyi. Karena peraturan artis yang memutus kontrak relatif sederhana, banyak ambiguitas dan isu-isu sensitif. Pada akhirnya, keluarga Luhan berhasil mengakhiri kontrak, namun dengan bayaran yang besar, mereka tidak hanya harus membayar sebagian besar laba untuk pelanggaran kontrak, Youyi juga mengambil keuntungan dari status untuk industri dan mulai _memblacklist_ Luhan.

Pada saat itu, masyarakat bersimpati pada Luhan, karena ia berada di titik 'kesayangan publik' dan banyak si puji oleh massa, ia bertindak gigis untuk terleps dari _blacklist_ Youyi.

Ini jelas, mereka merasa sombong dan benar. Ketika Luhan jatuh di lain hari, banyak yang mengkaitkannya dengan efek masalah Youyi. Namun, Luhan tahu ia memiliki kemampuan, tidak ada yang bisa menjatuhkannya. Dia percaya bahwa Youyi mampu memiliki potensi yang membuat daya saing banginya berkurang. Seperti jerami yang mematahkan punggung unta. Ia tidak bisa pulih sejak itu.

Sehun sudah menunggu di tempat parkir. Anak ini .. Menyalakan musik _heavy metal_ di dalam mobil lagi, Luhan pikir suara 'Bang Bang Bang' mencapai telinganya dalam jarak jauh, menggetarkan tanah.

Saat melihat Luhan seolah-olah mengambil sampah dari Sehun, Ia segera mematikan musiknya segera Luhan duduk di kursi belakang dan menjalankan mobil setelah melihat bosnya. Selama perjalanan, mata luhan tidak bisa di kategorikan terpejam melainkan mengarah ke luar jendela.

"Apakah Ado menularkan penyakit rabies atau semacamnya ?" Sehun menaikkan kacamatanya hingga mengangkat rambutnya dan melirik ke belakang. Luhan tetap menatap jendela dan terdiam.

"Aku ingin berhenti," meskipun Luhan menanggapi sutradara Wang dengan santai, ada badai yang mengamuk dalam dirinya sekarang. Selama berjuang bertahun-tahun dan di tolak oleh banyak orang, ia akhirnya menemukan sutradara list A yang mendukungnya dan memberikannya banyak kesempatan, namun pada akhirnya, menjadi beban yang sangat lengkap.

Apakah ini pertanda ? Atau para Dewa mengisyaratkan sesuatu kepadanya ? Luhan merasa mereka memang sudah lama mengisyaratkannya. Tapi ia masih memegang keberuntungan yang sangat kecil dan berpura-pura seolah ia menyesuaikan diri dengan itu. Ia sudah 29! bukan 19 atau 9. Dia harus memiliki martabat orang dewasa, tidak mudah di tendang seperti bola sepak.

Sehun bisa mengatakan bahwa sehun dalam keadaan hati yang buruk. Ia ingin membuat lelucon untuk meringankan suasana, tapi ia memutuskan untuk diam dan tetap menyetir. Selama bertahun-tahun, Luhan mengatakan kata-kata yang sama berkali-kali, tapi itu hanya pada saat ia emosi. Setelah ia tenng, ia akan melanjutkan hidupnya di industri hiburan. Ia telah memasuki bisnis ini pada usia muda, sehingg industri hiburan adalah satu-satunya cara mendukungnya dirinya. Jika ia meninggalkan bisnis ini, ia tidak akan punya tempat untuk pergi.

Itu juga yang membuat Sehun merasa kasihan pada Luhan.

Setelah kata-kata itu, Luhan tampaknya sudah mulai tenang ia langsung bertanya pada asistennya, "Kemana tujuan kita selanjutnya ?"

"Kita akan bertemu sutradara 'dua bintang yang romantis'. Mereka bilang pagi ini, dan di jadwalkan sekarang," kata Sehun sambil mengemudi. "Pemain utamanya, Huang Zitao, akan berada di sana juga. Para pemain utama harus melakukan iklan, jadi ia mungkin akan terlambat,"

Luhan mengangguk dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Jika sutradara Wang menyampaikan berita ini padanya setiap hari, Luhan tidak akan semarah ini, tapi tanggal 16 adalah hari Lulin, saudara kembarnya, yang mari dalam kecelakaan mobil. Mungkin itu adalah hubungan antara kembar, ia akan mengingat ini dengan otomatis setiap bulan. Sejak adiknya meninggal 3 tahun lalu, ia akan terlihat sangat marah pada tanggal 16 setiap bulan. Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari Lulin yang 'Harinya setiap bulan'.

Luhan dengan asal mengambil koran hari ini dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. Judul untuk bagian _entertaiment_ mengatakan 'Kim Jongin kemungkinan berkencan dengan anak America Tycoon's Diana, merusak kamera wartawan dengan kemarahan'. Penutup bahkan berisi foto bukti bahwa paparazzi tengah tertangkap di tengah-tangah kekacauan, dan foto kecil di bagian bawah menunjukkan Jongin merebut kamera tersebut dari wartawan.

Luhan jarang membaca tentang gosip dan skandal, sedangkan Sehun menyukai hal semacam itu. Setiap kali ia bosan di dalam mobil, Luhan dengan santai akan membolak-balikkan berita tersebut, dan melihat semua kejadian konyol sebenarnya itu termasuk efek yang menyenangkan dirinya saat dalam situasi terpuruk, seperti hari ini. Ia hanya berharap tidak tersandung masalah seperti Jongin.

Sebelum bermain dengan Jongin, Luhan tidak pernah menganggap serius saat melihat foto pria di majalah gosip. tapi karena ia telah membacanya, ia berpikir jika rumor seperti ini memang selalu di buat-buat, karena orang seperti Jongin yang tidak repot-repot menjaga _log _di lokasi, tidak mungkin jika ia keluar dan merebut kamera wartawan. Pasti karena paparazzi terlalu invasif, memojokkan Jongin.

Pada pikiran kali ini, Luhan tiba-tiba merasa lebih baik. Pikirnya, jadi apakah bisa terjadi bencana sebesar ini padanya ? superstar seperti Jongin saja tidak bisa menghindarinya.

* * *

Gimana dengan chapter 2 nya ? sudah lebih baik kah ? Seperti biasa berikan reviewnya, dan berikan kritik serta sarannya.

Chapter 3 akan di post minggu depan ;)

Untuk yang udah review, pasti selalu di bales kok. tinggal stay pm nya aja ;) buat yang ga ada akun, kan otomatis saya gabisa pm nih, jadi saya balesnya di chapter selanjutnya :)


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Hostility

Auhor : Spidermansoso (weibo)

Translator : Winter Na / Hyena_ (AFF) / With help from eng trans : kok_kiri (LJ)

Character :

Luhan-Kai

Tao-Kris

Chanyeol-Sehun

Lay-Baekhyun

and other

Genre : romance, drama, smut, angst, AU, etc

Rating : M

**Warning : Some scene is not unsafe for under age**

**FF ini juga di publish di akun AFF saya. bisa lihat story nya di AFF story/view/577063**

* * *

Ketika mereka tiba di MON, sebuah perusahaan TV, Fans menunggu dengan bergerombol di pintu masuk, memegang beberapa karton dan barner bertuliskan 'Huang Zitao'. Salah satu spantuk bertuliskan 'Huang Zitao Fanclub'. Karena terlalu ramai, Sehun harus memutar lewat pintu belakang.

Ini adalah salah satu keuntungan yang di nikmati setiap selebriti TV - Akumulasi instan dari fans yang meledak setiap selebriti baru, sehingga menimbulkan popularitas jangka pendek yang tidak hanya dialami artis internasional. Namun, setelah selebriti baru menghipnotis setiap fans, mereka akan pergi dan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Meskipun luhan tidak akrab dengan Huang Zitao, ia tahu tentangnya dari Sehun, yang memberitahukannya betapa orang ini begitu tampan dan gagah. Lebih menariknya, Huang Zitao memiliki keterampilan bela diri yang luar biasa. Tampaknya, ia adalah seorang murid di kuil Shaolin. Ada juga desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ia anak haram dari bintang seni bela diri internasional.

Luhan tahu persis bagaimana berada di jalur cepat untuk menjadi bintang. Namun, ia melihat hal itu sebagai beban karena ia sangat muda saat itu, setiap kali ia ingin pergi, selalu ada sekelompok orang aneh dan perempuan yang menunggu di pintu keluar hanya untuk meminta tanda tangannya. Bagaimana ia menikmati masa kecil yang normal ? Ditambah, itu merupakan kenangan dimana ia tidak tahu harus mengenang kembali dari mana.

Pada satu titik, slah satu majalah gosip yang membentaknya dengan isi dan judul artikel yang ada. Sehun menyembunyikan majalah itu dari bosnya, ia melakukannya supaya Luhan tidak marah jika melihatnya. Tapi luhan merenung, Dia pikir dia tahu aku ? Dia tidak tahu. Jika Luhan tidak bisa mengatasi hal semacam itu, dia tidak akan menjadi bintang no 1 dan mendapatkan seluruh penghargaan di China dan Taiwan sebelum beranjak umur 20. Meskipun ia merindukan untuk terlahir kembali di industri hiburan, ia tidak akan mementingkan ketenaran, tidak seperti kebanyakan selebriti baru dan seleb yang sedang naik daun. Sebaliknya, ia ingin orang memujinya karena karya-karyanya.

Sutradara belum tiba ketika merka memasuki ruang rapat. Seseorang berbaring di sofa dengan topi di atas wajahnya mungkin Haung Zitao, dan asistennya yang sedang menata hadiah dari penggemarnya. Asistennya tidak bereaksi apa-apa tentang penampilan luhan yang melihat sekilas kearah mereka sebelum kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Sehun menyentuh hidungnya dan menatap Luhan, siapa yang tahu jika asistennya mengatakan sesuatu lewat tatapannya : Hobbae yang nakal, cepat sekali berada di jalur popularitas. Luhan tahu jika ia adalah kelas yang rendahan, ia tidak akan menyukainya sama sekali.

Luhan hanya memberikan dengusan : Sehun, pikirkan urusanmu sendiri. Bagaimana ia berbuat kasar ? itu juga bukan urusanmu.

Setelah menunggu 20 menit, Kim Joonmyun, Produser, dan Sun Jiang, sang sutradara, akhirnya tiba. Asisten Zitao membangunkannya yang tertidur di sofa.

Luhan pertama kali di sambut oleh Kim Joonmyun dan Sun Jiang. Zitao bangkit dari sofa dan mendekati mereka dengan senyum. Ini pertama kalinya ia berjabat tangan dengan produser dan sutradara, kemudian menghadap Luhan dan berkata "Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tertidur pulas, sampai tidak menyadari Luhan _sunbae _disini," lalu membungkuk pada Luhan.

Luhan membuatnya tidak membungkuk-berdiri seperti biasa-, "Tidak apa-apa, Saya juga baru sampai di sini," ia berpikir sendiri, Ia bukan anak nakal. Tapi asistennya pasti tidak punya profesionalitas, tidak memiliki kemampuan visual yang diperlukan untuk bertahan pada bisnis ini. Perkembangan yang pesat untuk Zitao sebagian besar karena popularitas di masyarakat pada jangka pendek. Tapi jika ingin popularitas yang berjangka panjang, asistennya dipastikan akan menjadi sangat kurus karena mengurusnya.

Melihat bahwa Zitao sangat rendah hati dan waspada, membuat ekspresi kesal di wajah Sehun menjadi mereda. Luhan berpikir, anak ini -Sehun- akan selalu seperti ini. Sangat mudah baginya untuk membenci seseorang, tapi sangat susah untuk menyukai seseorang. Kekanakan, ia tersenyum memikirkan hal itu.

Orang yang memperkenalkan acara TV ini di depan luhan adalah produser, Kim Joonmyun. Di bandingkan dengan orang lain di MON, ia di anggap sebagai pendatang baru, Sedikit penjelasan, Luhan tahu sedikit tentangnya.

Malam sebelumnya, Luhan mengabiskan semalaman untuk bertanya temannya yang berada di bisnis ini tentang Joonmyun. Mayoritas kebanyakan mengatakan bahwa ia belum berpengalaman, tapi ia memperoleh reputasi yang membuatnya meluncurkan sebuah acara yang populer akhir-akhir ini. Dia juga memiliki potensi untuk menjadi produser yang ahli di MON dalam 10 tahun kedepan.

Berdasarkan suasana keakraban, terlihat jelas bahwa Zitao saat di luar kamera berkerabat dengan sang produser dan sutradara.

Tiba-tiba, Luhan menyadari betapa Zitao menjadi begitu santai ketika ia tidur saat berada di ruang konfrensi. Ruangan yang akan membahas tentang naskah film 'Dua Bintang yang Romantiis', ini ketiga kalinya Zitao bekerja sama dengan produser. Budaya bisnis ini cukup sulit sebenarnya. Setelah datang sebagai orang kuat di antara kelompok manapun, ada yang akan ada lubang di antara mereka, minoritas.

Jika lubang itu tidak terbuka sendirinya dan tidak membiarkan si perusak masuk, Luhan sudah melihat penghalang yang hendak membentuk tameng sendiri saat proses syuting berlangsung.

Namun demikian, Zitao, Joonmyun, serta sutradara tampaknya tidak ekslusif, yang memungkinkan Luhan dengan mudah membahas naskah dengan mereka. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa Luhan tidak bisa membantu terus-menerus hingga merenungkan bagaimana berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak khawatir tentang hal itu saat ia akan memulai filmnya. Setelah membahas sekitar setengah dari naskah seseorang datang. Joonmyun tersenyum dan menarik lengan orang itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Saya dengar bahwa Luhan di terima di film ini, sebagai bos perusahaan B-list, saya memutuskan untuk datang dan melihat bagaimana proses pembuatannya," orang ini adalah Park Chanyeol, yang memimpin studio film di MON.

Park Chanyeol telah bekerja di MON selama lima atau enam tahun, tapi ia hanya berpengaruh terhadap bisnis selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Rupanya, Park Canyeol tidak memulai bisnisnya di industri hiburan, tetapi ia berlajar design fashion di Parsons, Amerika Serikat kemudian ia kembali ke China, ia awalnya ingin menjadi seorang designer, tapi menemukan bahwa ada pengakuan yang sedikit untuk bisnis ini, kemudian ia memulai bisnisnya dengan beberapa teman di Beijing. Meskipun Chanyeol telah berkecimpung di bisnis dulu, dia masih amatiran untuk masalah uang dan investasi, sehingga usahanya gagal dalam dua tahun.

Kebetulan, Chanyeol menemukan seorang senior pada saat itu yang memintanya untuk mempromosikan beberapa model B dan C -daftar model dalam bisnis beberapa waktu terakhir-, Chanyeol mendapat ide untuk mendapatkan naskah untuk para model mendapatkan film atau acara TV. Jadi ia akhirnya menandatangani beberapa bintang yang tidak diketahui dan membeli seluruh perusahaan. Beberapa orang mungkin bertanya-tanya, orang mungkin tidak bisa menemukan perusahaan yang mereka inginkan, Chanyeol baru saja memulai pekerjaannya, dari mana ia bisa mendapatkan semua dananya ? Yah, berpikir tentang dari mana ia lulus, Parsons. Mungkinkah ia mampu pergi keluar negri dan belajar di sana jika keluarganya tidak mampu ? Meskipun bisnis keluarganya tidak jelas, Chnyeol pasti mempunyai keluarga yang kaya.

Chanyeol mendatngi Luhan dan Zitao, Berjabat tangan dengan mereka, kecuali asisten Luhan saat ia bertanya, "Ini ...?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Oh Sehun, asisten saya," ucap Luhan. Biasanya, Sehun akan di bebaskan dari pertemuan seperti ini, tapi ia merasa berbahaya jika asisten Zitao juga ada disini. Namun, Sehun sudah melamun saat ia sudah berada di samping Luhan, ia baru selesai dari lamunannya ketika Luhan memperkenalkannya. Ia refleks tersenyum dengan Chanyeol dan mengambil uluran Chanyeol untuk berjabat tangan dengannya.

Asisten Zitao baru saja bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menyambut dengan senyum patuhnya, tapi Chanyeol lebih memilih berbalik dan kembali ke tempat duduknya di samping Joonmyun, tidak menunjukkan keinginan untuk menyambut mantannya.

"Kalian bisa melakukan urusan kalian, aku hanya mendengarkan," Chanyeol tersenyum pada orang-orang di depannya, menaruh dagunya di tangannya. Dan semua orang kembali melanjutkan bahasan seperti sebelumnya, tetapi semuanya bisa merasakan perubahan suasana. Kehadiran Chanyeol itu terlalu berlebihan, membuat Luhan sedikit tidak nyaman, meskipun ia memang diperlukan untuk menghadiri acara seperti ini. Ada orang-orang yang dari semua bagian industri hiburan, dan Luhan sudah melihat semua orang untuk dijadikan ide demi kelangsungannya di bisnis ini. Tapi bukan Chanyeol. Luhan tidak bisa menjadikannya ide untuk menjadi panutan lebih baik.

Ia tersenyum, tapi Luhan bisa merasakan perasaan kesepian di balik senyum itu. Ia acuh tak acuh, tapi luhan tidak bisa meninggalkan pikiran bahwa ia diam-diam sedang mengintai. Tatapan Chanyeol itu seperti sinar yang membedah kebutuhan seseorang, membuat semua orang seperti telanjang bulat di bawah lensa matanya.

Luhan bersandar ke samping dan menutup kepalanya dengan tangannya, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

Meskipun ia masih dilanda kegelisahan, para pemain akhirnya selesai membaca naskah. Mungkin Luhan sangat terkonsentrasi saat membaca, saat ia menengok ternyata Chanyeol sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Setelah selesai pembacaan naskah, Joonmyun keluar untuk menerima telepon. Ketika ia kembali, ia berkata pada kru "Bos kami telah memesan meja dan ingin mengundang sutradara Sun dan kalian untuk bergabung dengan kami untuk makan malam. Xiao Zi akan melakukan syuting komersial, ia mungkin akan menyusul nanti."

Luhan dan Zitao mengangguk bersama, mereka baru menyadari kata-kata sepenuhnya bertindak seperti orang tidak waras dan mencari alasan untuk tidak datang ke acara tersebut. Itu adalah konsekuensi bersama jika kau masih mau bertahan di dalam permainan ini, kau harus mengikuti peraturan.

Yang di sebut makan malam pada dasarnya adalah kesempatan untuk mengenal orang dengan cara formal. Itu bukan sekedar makan, tapi sebuah proses saling menguntit orang lain yang mempunyai kepentingan yang berbeda. Sebagai aktor, mayoritas dalam permainan ini, Jika tidak bisa berdiri dengan kuat dan merebut peluang, kau akan menjadi mangsa yang akan di telan hidup-hidup oleh para predator.

Pada makan malam tersebut, beberapa orang akan mengambil kesempatan untuk mendapat peluang. Namun, kebanyakan orang akan putus asa dan jatuh ke dalam jurang, dimana tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka.

Sejak MON menyediakan angkutan, baik Sehun dan asisten Zitao yang menunggalkan mobil mereka di belakang. Di dalam mobil, Luhan bertanya Joonmyun siapa yang akan ada di mobil selain Presiden Park dan Xiao Zi.

"Wufan, CEO Perusahaan Fareast; Kim Jonghyun, putra dari CEO Sanghwa; penyanyi Do Kyungsoo, dan beberapa teman presiden Park," Joonmyun menjawab dengan sopan sedangkan Luhan susah mati rasa. Fareast dan Sanghwa adalah perusahaan industri, tapi mereka memiliki saham di industri TV serta film. Dalam industri hiburan, termasuk lembaga akting, Fareast dan Snaghwa adalah dua investor non-showbiz yang terkenal. Adapun Kyungsoo, Luhan juga terkejut bahwa dia akan hadir, ia tidak tampak seperti orang yang memiliki hubungan sosial yang baik dengan orang-orang.

Ia memijat pelipisnya, Luhan melihat Zitao seperti berbagi perasaan sentimen saat ia melihatnya. Dia tau bahwa mereka berdua menyadari reputasi negatif bahwa orang-orang yang mengundang mereka adalah anggota dari 'penyelenggara dinner yang kejam' sehingga semua orang dalam bisnis ini hanya bisa bungkam.

Orang-orang ini akan membuat kekonyolan yang tak masuk akal. Kata-kata tersebut akan membuat kesempatan bagi mereka, setelah melihat foto mereka dan mengambil sebuah minuman, para aktris akan dipaksa telanjang dan akan mempunyai satu ton gambar yang memalukan, yang kemudian 'sengaja' di posting online. Masalah ini adalah topik masyarakat yang hangat dalam beberapa waktu. Banyak orang di luar bisnis yang menyalahkan aktris mereka, memanggilnya senonoh dan tidak bijaksana. Namun, sejumlah orang dalam, Luhan dan Zitao, tahu bahwa bajingan ini memiliki banyak uang dan banyak waktu yang berpihak pada mereka. Ini adalah pertandingan yang mereka mainkan untuk menghancurkan orang yang tidak bersalah.

Tepat sebelum mereka tiba di restoran, saudara ipar Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, menelepon untuk bertanya apakah ia akan datang untuk tiga tahun peringatan Lulin bulan depan, ia telah menyiapkan terlalu banyak kertas —biasanya dipakai untuk sembayang—untuk di bakar dan tidak bisa membawa semuanya sendiri. Joonmyun mendesak Luhan untuk segera turun, sehingga ia hanya dapat berkata "Ya" sebelum menutup telepon dan keluar dari mobil.

Sebelum memasuki restoran, Sehun dan Luhan memeriksa jam mereka. "Sekarang ini 7:30. Setelah sekitar 30 menit, aku akan berpura-pura mabuk dan kau harus membawaku keluar," kata Luhan kepada asistennya.

"Kita akan pergi hanya dalam setengah jam ?" Sehun agak terkejut melihat kewaspadaan Luhan. Di masa lalu, ia akan tinggal setidaknya satu jam untuk menjukkan bahwa ia peduli terhadap hal-hal seperti ini.

"Orang-orang di dalam sangat ganas. Semakin lama kita tinggal, semakin besar kemungkinan kita dalam bahaya. Dan satu lagi Sehun-ah, jangan minum terlalu banyak. Aku tidak ingin menggotongmu seperti terakhir kali."

"Pasti. Hanya teh yang akan bisa kuminum hari ini, dan tidak ada air. Aku akan lebih waspada."

Di dalam industri hiburan, ini adalah permainan yang harus mereka mainkan.

* * *

maximumelf : kira2 kailu muncul chapter 4 akhir / 5 :)

naya : kailu ada di chapter selanjutnya :) makasih ya udah mau baca :)

Guest : ff ini emang populer di fans chinese. untuk masalah translate inggris, itu emang belom komplit, masih ada 13 chapter lagi untuk 1.5 kalau di sini bisa di bilang sequel. Makasih ya kritikannya, suka punya review yang bikin tulisan saya lebih baik :) makasih udah mau baca translate ff ini ;)

**Reviewnya belum di bales di sini ? tinggal cek PM aja ;) kalau blm ada brarti saya belum baca review nya.**

**Saya minta maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan, jujur saya hanya orang biasa yang coba buat translate ff ini.  
Saya minta sarannya, mau yang jelek / buruk. Saya tetep terima segala jenisnya :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Hostility

Auhor : Spidermansoso (weibo)

Translator : Winter Na / Hyena_ (AFF) / With help from eng trans : kok_kiri (LJ)

Character :

Luhan-Kai

Tao-Kris

Chanyeol-Sehun

Lay-Baekhyun

and other

Genre : romance, drama, smut, angst, AU, etc

Rating : M

**Warning : Some scene is not unsafe for under age**

**FF ini juga di publish di akun AFF saya. bisa lihat story nya di AFF story/view/577063**

* * *

Meskipun ia telah berada di bisnis ini selama bertahun-tahun, Luhan tidak pernah terbiasa dengan suasana makan malam seperti ini, terutama setelah menjadi semakin dewasa. Sebenarnya, ketika masih muda, ketika ia masih berada di Youyi (yang berani karena popularitasnya), Luhan tidak pernah melakukan lebih dari duduk untuk sementara di makan malam dan bertemu para investor dan pemenang taruhan, ia akhirnya dibolehkan untuk mengganti alkohol dengan teh hanya untuk terlihat bahwa ia menikmati makan malam.

Namun, saat ia mengakhiri kontraknya dengan Youyi dan meninggalkan tempat itu dan ketenarannya perlahan-lahan menghilang, makan malam ini lebih menjadi penyiksaan dari pada lebih menghormati. Bukan hanya ia harus memakan satu demi satu roti, tapi ia sering menemui beberapa pelecehan seksual yang menyukai sesama pria. Untungnya, Luhan sudah sangat waspada beberapa tahun terakhir, atau jika ia tidak waspada bisa saja ia terseret pada masalah seperti ini.

STB, tempat dimana makan malam diadakan, adalah restoran kelas atas yang berisi 20 tempat yang berdiri sendiri, rombongan berada di tempat berbentuk persegi, ruang umum. meskipun tidek berebeda dengan fasilitas khas yang ada di luar, dekorasi internal dan fasilitas jelas digunakan untuk melayani tamu VIP. Tidak hanya orang-orang di dunia hiburan yang memesan meja di STB, tapi itu juga tempat untuk para politisi dan pengusaha untuk menyambut tamu penting mereka.

Dunia hiburan pada dasarnya adalah industri yang tumpang tindih dengan politik dan bisnis. Mereka adalah komintas sosial yang saling bergantung, pertumbuhan salah satunya akan beregantung pada perkembangan yang lainnnya. Tapi dunia hiburan tidak pernah mencapai tingkat yang sebanding, melainkan hanya dapat menggelar makan malam yang membosankan seperti ini. Orang akan dengan cepat menyadari bahwa mereka yang benar-benar mendapat status yang elit di bisnis ini berpusat pada sesuatu di luar bisnis ini.

Luhan dan yang lain mengikuti seorang pelayan ke Moon Suite. Suara teriakan dari dalam suite bisa terdengar dari luar. Luhan dan Zitao saling menatap satu sama lain, tapi mereka tetap diam dan memasuki suite mengikuti Joonmyun.

Luhan sudah pernah ke suite ini sebelumnya, jadi ia cukup akrab dengan struktur interior : meja bundar dimana makanan di sajikan, tempat untuk pertunjukkan dimana terdapat peralatan audio dan pencahanyaan yang sangat profesional, dan bentuk U dengan deretan sofa sepnjang dinding. Ketika Luhan, Zitao, dan asisten mereka masuk, yang sudah hadir beberapa masih berdiri, ada yang mengobrol, beberapa ada yang menonton seorang gadis yang sedang menari di panggung kecil. Saat mata Luhan mengarah kearah panggung, ia pikir sepertinya ia familiar dengan penari tersebut.

Ia akhirnya mengingat-ingat kembali, dia pun ingat : bukankah itu UEE, aktris generasi baru yang cepat naik daun belakangan ini ? Beberapa waktu lalu, Luhan memiliki beberapa produser yang mengeluh karena gadis ini mengandalkan koneksi dan mendapatkan semua skrip yang ia mau dengan 'metode' khusus. Menonton UEE di panggung memang menggoda para eksekutif yang duduk di sekitar panggung dengan gerakan yang menghipnotis, Luhan tiba-tiba mengerti apa 'metode' yang ia gunakan.

Ini semacam makan malam yang akan menghancurkan karir artis yang tak terhitung, tapi lebih banyak yang akan berpartisipasi, mengunggu untuk dieksploitasi, hanya karena 'setup' bisa membawa kesempatan yang tak terbatas. Banyak orang dibutakan oleh cita-cita masa depan yang cerah, mereka pikir bahwa jika mereka melakukan apa pun yang mereka katakan mereka mungkin mendapat banyak kesempatan, mereka bisa mengubah orang-orang ini, yang menyiapkan permainan ini, yang akan datang untuk mendukung bintang dari awal sampai akhir. Tapi kenyataannya adalah bahwa banyak orang tampan dan cantik dalam bisnis ini. Alih-alih mengharapkan hal ini akan membantu anda mencapai teratas, anda mungkin memiliki banyak kesempatan dengan langsung merebutnya dari orang lain.

Melihat sekeliling, ada cukup banyak perempuan di suite, selain UEE di panggung, Xiao Zi dan dua model sedang mengobrol dengan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba, Luhan melihat ekspresi Zitao berubah, ia melotot pada orang yang asing yang memegang tangan Xiao Zi, kemarahannya terlihat.

Menyusul di belkang Joonmyun, Zitao dan Luhan mendatangi Chanyeol. Joonmyun membisikan sesuatu di telinga atasannya, dan Chanyeol masuk sambol tersenyum kearah Luhan dan Zitao.

"Ahh, bintang besar kami akhirnya tiba mari saya perkenalkan : ... yang duduk di sebelah kami adalah Xiao Zi dan Presiden Wu dari perusahaan Feareast" tangannya masih memegang Xiao Zi, Wufan mengangguk pada Luhan dan Zitao sebelum mengambil anggur merah untuk diminumnya. Luhan melihat cara Xiao Zi melihat pada Zitao dan merasakan keadaan matanya yang meminta bantuan orang tenggelam yang putus asa.

Zitao mengepalkan tinjunya dan sedikit membungkuk kedepan tanpa disadari. Luhan, yang berdiri tepat di depan pemuda yang lebih muda, menarik tangan Zitao itu. Yang lainnya mungkin tidak menyadari hubungan antara Xiao Zi dengan Zitao : mereka kemungkinan berkecan. Tatapan Xiao Zi dan reaksi Zitao tidak asing bagi Luhan, karena ia sendiri pernah mengalami hal semacam ini. Luhan menahan Zitao, yang baru saja bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, kebaikan yang mungkin tidak keluar dengan tulus, seluruh situasi akan menjadi sangat jelek, yang tidak menguntungkan di masa mendatang.

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan "Yang berdiri di sana dan memperhatikan penampilan di panggung adalah Presiden Kim Jonghyun dari Farmasi Sanghua. Menatapnya begitu melihat para perempuan sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa kita disini. Dan yang bermain gitar klasik adalah Kyungsoo, kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa dia. Oh ya, Luhan, bukankah kau bermain film dengannya ?" Chanyeol meneguk anggur sambil tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku tidak berharap untuk melihatnya di sini," Kyungsoo kelihatannya menyadari bahwa seseorang membicarakannya. Dia mendongak dan senyum kepada Luhan, dan melambaikan tangan dengan sopan.

Setelah perkenalan di lakukan untuk para eksekutif ini, Chanyeol meminta pelayan untuk membawa masing-masing gelas anggur untuk Luhan dan Zitao, dan satu lagi untuk Sehun ketika ia melihat dia berada di belakang Luhan

"Terima kasih untuk memesankannya, tapi Sehun merasa tidak pas dengan cuaca hari ini, jadi anda akan lebih baik memberikannya teh bukannya..." Mendatangi Luhan di depan Sehun dan mengambil anggur merah yang ditawarkan pelayan kepada asistennya. Senyum di wajah Chanyeol itu tidak goyah saat ia menjawab "Oh, baiklah ... itu sangat buruk, tapi kesehatan lebih didahulukan,"

Setelah pertunjukkan berakhir, Jonghyun merangkul pinggang UEE dan menghampiri Chanyeol, yang bertanya dengan alis terangkat, "Apakah kakakmu datang hari ini ? Jika tidak, kita akan pergi kedepan dan makan tanpa dia."

"Dia pergi ke Amerika dini hari tadi, jadi paling awal ia akan sampai di sini jam 10. Kenapa kita tidak duluan ? kami hanya bisa memesan sesuatu saat tiba disini. kami akan sampai disini sampai 01:30 bukankah itu benar wufan ?" Jonghyun mencium UEE ringan, yang tampak malu-malu.

Wufan, yang masih memeluk Xiao Zi, mengangguk, dengan wajah yang serius akhirnya pecah menjadi senyuman halus dengan pertanyaan temannya, "Aku tidak punya waktu dengan kalian minggu depan dengan ini perintah. Siapapun yang pertama kali meninggalkan tempat ini lebih dulu, ia pecundang !" Wufan tampak sedikit emosi saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dan mempererat genggamannya pada Xiao Zi.

Berdiri di samping Zitao, Luhan bisa merasakan kemarahan dari wajah pemuda ini dan lebih parah di wajah Wufan. Dia pikir, makan malam kali ini pasti akan membuatnya memiliki banyak perkerjaan. Chanyeol membawa beberapa orang penting ke meja. Biasanya, bos memegng alih makan malam dan mengatur posisi terpisah antara seniman dan asisten mereka, tapi untuk beberapa alasan, meja ini dua kali lebih besar dari biasanya. Chanyeol berkata "Malam ini, semua orang sama. Jadi, nikmatilah makan malam ini bersama-sama."

Kelopak mata Luhan melonjak saat ia merenungkan kata-kata Chanyeol itu. Orang-orang ini adalah orang-orang yang tidak suka orang luar bergabung dengan mereka untuk makan malam seperti ini untuk mencegah beberapa hal pada media, yang merugikan reputasi mereka. Karena beberapa dari mereka sudah mengalaminya beberapa kali, makan malam seperti ini akan tetap dibatasi dengan ketat tentang siapa yang akan hadir. Sebagai anggota dari 'penyelenggara dinner yang kejam', Chanyeol harus lebih sensitif dari pada yang lainnya, tapi ia telah menyediakan meja bundar yang besar, tipikal orang sepertinya akan memilih jenis meja ini. Luhan bingung apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sehun, yang duduk di sampingnya, bahkan lebih bingung. Sekarang, kalian harus tahu bahwa Sehun adalah tipe orang yang terus meragukan dan memikirkan sesuatu sebelum ia menemukan penyebabnya. Sejak ia memasuki suite ini dan menemukan para eksekutif tidak membawanya dan para asisten lainnya ke ruangan terpisah, Sehun merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang. Dia berusaha menunjukkan hal ini pada Luhan dengan berbagai cara, namun ia masih mengabaikannya.

Sehun akhirnya menyerah, berpikir bahwa ia akan terlepas dari pikiran yang mencurigakan atau tidak, ia akan mengikuti rencana awal mereka dan membawa Luhan setelah setengah jam, yang akan berjalan sukses. Jadi ia tinggal tenang.

Melihat cngkir yang mempunyai berbagai ukuran di atas meja, Luhan berusaha untuk menoleransinya. Dia tidak terlalu suka minum, tapi ia masih bisa menahan minuman keras. Jadi, ia haus mengatasinya jika beberapa eksekutif menawarkan beberapa gelas kepadanya. Tapi ketika masalah-masalah tampaknya tidak bermasalah, saat itulah akan ada masalah besar : meskipun perencanaan yang matang, Luhan tidak akan pernah berharap jika alkohol diganti dengan vodka.

Setelah ia mengembalikan tempat roti Jonghyun, Luhan mulai mempertimbangkan apakah dia harus pura-pura minum dengan diam-diam dan memnuntahkan alkohol ke dalam handuk — yang biasanya di pakai saat makan— sambil menyeka mulutnya. Namun, makan malam kali ini berasa sangat sulit dibandingkan beberapa makan malam yang ia datangi sebelumya : sebagi lelucon, Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Luhan dan memegang tangannya untuk membuatnya lebih cepat menghabiskan minuman, bahkan ia kesulitan mencari handuk.

Dan itu tetap terjadi hingga ia mengambil minuman berikutnya. Akhirnya, Sehun tidak tahan melihat bosnya seperti ini, dan berbicara pada Chanyeol dengan senyum dipaksakan "Luhan hanya bisa minum sampai sini, saya pikir ia tidak akan bisa minum lagi. Biarkan aku minum dua gelas sebagai gantinya". Ketika yang lain memaksa Xiao Zi untuk minum, Zitao mencoba membawanya keluar beberapa kali. Meskipun Wufan sedikit kesal, ia tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya menonton. Dan Sehun berpikir jika Xiao Zi bisa kabur dengan minum, begitupun dengan Luhan.

Sehun pikir jika itu hanya dua gelas minuman, ia tidak akan begitu mabuk. Setelah selesai meneguk dua gelas tersebut demi formalitas, hal yang terpenting sekarang adalah menyeret Luhan keluar dari sini.

Luhan ingin menghentikan Sehun, namun anggota tubuhnya sudah terasa lemas, ia nyaris tidak bisa mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk berbicara. Dia kembudian pingsan di pangkuan Sehun.

"Tentu, tapi bukankah Luhan tadi bilang bahwa kau tidak enak badan ? dan kau minum sekarang, itu tidak benar kan ?" sudut mulut Chanyeol melengkung saat mengatakan kata-kata itu, ia ingin terus menjadi bom untuk Sehun.

"Satu atau dua gelas akan baik-baik saja," Sehun menerima minuman yang di ambilkan Chanyeol dan membuat sedikit tertohok. Sensasi terbakar membuatnya langsung sadar atas alasan mengapa Luhan seperti ini : minuman ini sangat kuat.

Namun demikian, Sehun sudah ditawari, dan ia akan sangat malu jika tidak dapat melakukannya. Plus, jika ia tidak bisa sekedar bersulang, ini adalah ancaman untuk sekedar menyenangkan yang bisa membahayakan Luhan. Setelah semua, mereka semua adalah tokoh penting dalam bisnis ini. Jika mereka sudah tersinggung, Luhan tidak akan memiliki bagian dalam karya-karyanya untuk selanjutnya untuk di investasikan, dan itu akan menjadi hal yang mengerikan. Menggretakan giginya, Sehun mengambil gelas kedua disertakan seringai dari Chanyeol, dan meminumnnya dalam sekali tegukan.

Ia tiba-tiba menjadi pusing.

"K-kita sudah bersulang ... Saya harus membawa Luhan pulang," Sehun berdiri dengan upaya membantu luhan di punggungnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk melakukannya, melainkan ia terhuyung di sekitar suite. Dia hanya bisa membuat Luhan dengan posisi yang benar dan membuat posisi Luhan kembali ke punggungnya.

"Kau sudah mabuk, Ini bukan cara yang benar untuk membiarkan kalian pulang seperti ini," Dalam sekejap, Chanyeol berdiri dan mengangkat Sehun dan Luhan ekspresinya penuh simpati, "Kenapa tidak istirahat sebentar ? Setelah makan malam selesai, Aku akan membawa kalian pulang, bagaimana ?" Chanyeol menarik sofa untuk bergeser sedikit dan mendudukan mereka berdua.

Perasaan bahwa sesuatu pasti akan terjadi, bahkan Luhan, yang sangat mabuk, bisa merasakannya. Menyipitkan mata, Luhan bisa melihat Zitao pingsan setelah minum dari gelas Xiao Zi, Xiao Zi terlihat cemas, Sehun mulai gemetar karena alkohol. Kegelisahan Luhan sudah mencapai maksimum.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 20 tahun dengan pengalaman bahwa ia telah menjelajahi bisnis ini, Luhan merasa ia tidak memiliki taruhan untuk memainkan game ini.

* * *

Chanyeol melirik Joonmyun saat ia memainkan cincin di jarinya. Dia bergumam kepada bawahannya, "Kita bisa tutup pintunya sekarang."

Kegelapan langsung dipancarkan pada mata Joonmyun. Dia berbalik dan meminta asisten lain untuk meninggalkan suite dan menunggu di ruangan lain. Asisten Zitao bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dan mengumamkan sesuatu, tapi ia langsung diam saat bertemu tatapan dingin dari Joonmyun itu.

Joonmyun tahu benar apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Salah satu alasan ia bisa datang ke tempat ini dalam waktu lima tahun adalah karena ia bisa berkompetisi sendiri sebagai produser MON. Alasan lain, yang lebih penting, adalah kemampuannyay untuk menyediakan 'mainan' untuk para playboy. Korbannya adalah mereka yang telah menyetujui skrip dan disetujui aktor yang berkaitan.

Pada awalnya, Joonmyun malu tentang hal yang ia lakukan. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, ia datang untuk menerima perannya sebagai 'mucikari'. Sebagai pemula yang tidak memiliki koneksi dan kenalan yang banyak untuk mendapatkan reputasinya, dalam rangka untuk menyaingi mereka yang sudah mempunyai pengalaman dan menghalangi mereka untuk berada di posisi atas, itu berarti ia harus terlibat dalam hal seperti ini dan menjadi rendah.

Lampu panggung tiba-tiba redup seperti ada tirai yang turun. Para rekan wanita di suite sudah mulai membuka kancing pakaian mereka dan melucutinya. Melihat Zitao yang sedang berbaring di lantai, Wufan kemudian menatapnya, Xiao Zi awalnya ragu-ragu. dia mencengkram kancing bajunya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku sudah pernah melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya, jadi lepaslah," ucap Wufan sambil bersandar di sofa. Semua wanita di sana sudah dilucuti bra dan pakaian mereka dan pergi ke belakang tirai, meninggalkan Xiao Zi yang sedang dilema saat ini.

"Tapi ... itu terjadi saat aku tidak punya pacar, tak bisakah kau hanya memotong beberapa celana panjangku hari ini ?" Xiao Zi bergetar saat ia memohon pada CEO itu, ia menggigil karena ketakutan.

Jika ia tahu bahwa Feareast adalah investor untuk 'Dua Bintang yang Romantis', Xiao Zi tidak akan menerima perannya. Ketika ia baru saja memasuki dunia hiburan, ia penuh harapan dan impian. Meskipun ia tidak ada di daftar orang populer, banyak investor yang sangat menyayanginya dan berjanji untuk membantunya untuk ke tingkat internasional. Xiao Zi begitu polis saat itu, berpikhir bahwa miliarder mengendarai BMW adalah ksatria, dan lelaki tampan yang merokok adalah calon suaminya. Ketika ia bertemu Wufan, yang membeli Chanelnya di beberapa musim teakhir dan berinvestasi pada film barunya, dia merasa janggal dan berpikir, mengapa ia repot-repot untuk bekerja keras ?

Tapi mimpinya hanya berlangsung selama dua bulan. Xiao Zi menyadari bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari banyak pacarnya. Dia —Wufan— akan memberikan apapun untuk perempuan lain, atau hal yang lebih baik jika mereka memberi 'pelayanan' yang unggul padanya. Xiao Zi bilang ia menjalin hubungan dengan Wufan dan jadi bertengkar hebat dengannya. Wufan hanya memberi tatapan pukulan pada matanya saat ia mencibir, "Siapa bilang kau pacarku ?"

Xiao Zi bukan tipe yang sulit. Dengan orang yang seperti itu dan tidak simpatik, ia akan terus diremehkan jika tetap bertahan. Jadi ia akan melepas perhiasan yang dipakainya di hadapan wajahnya sebelum berjalan pergi 'dengan martabat'.

Meskipun ia bertindak sangat marah saat itu, setelah perkelahian itu, Xiao Zi menyadari dalam kepanikan bahwa tidak ada studio yang mengcastingnya, ia bahkan tidak bisa menandatangani kontrak bisnis dengan beberapa lembaga. Dia akhirnya bicara dengan staff yang membawanya ke dalam dunia hiburan, yang hanya menanyakan "Apakah kau sudah menyinggung Mr Wu ?" Dan saat itulah ia menyadarinya. Di tengah-tengah kesulitannya itulah saat ia sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Selama ini, Xiao Zi sering disebut 'Ratu' oleh banyak fansnya baik di layar maupun di luar layar. Tapi di bisnis ini, sebuah industri dimana setiap satu dan beberapa gerakan dikendalikan oleh mereka, dia hanya dijadikan boneka untuk memanipulasi. Selain itu, ia juga tergila-gila dengan berbagai barang bermerek, perhisan, apapun yang diberikan untuk boneka itu. ia terlalu sulit untuk berhenti dari kecanduan seperti ini. Jika ia masih ingin menikmati fasilitas seperti ini, ia harus membayar semuanya.

Dan Xiao Zi kembali ke Wufan, yang tidak berbicara apapun selain perintah sederhana : "Datanglah ke STB setiap hari jumat malam dan minum denganku sampai kau ku perintahkan untuk berhenti"

Tiga bulan berikutnya adalah sesuatu yang ingin Xiao Zi hapus dari ingatannya. Setiap minggu, ia harus mengambil bagian dalam kegiatan sosial 'menyimpang' yang di selenggarakan dan untuk membangkitkan gerakan seksual. Ia ingin menangis, tapi ia selalu dipaksa untuk selalu tersenyum. Setelah tiga bulan penyiksaan, Wufan berhenti memanggilnya untuk datang, ia akhirnya mendapat tawaran dari beberapa agen, dan sebagian filmnya juga kembali melakukan transaksi. Xiao Zi berpikir bahwa ia memang dituntut menghadapi krisis besar dalam hidupnya, meskipun hampir mustahil. Sejak itu, ia menjadi sangat waspada dan berharap ia tidak akan menemukan orang-orang seperti ini lagi. Selama bertahun-tahun hidupnya menjadi damai, namun minpi buruk kembali mendatanginya saat ia kembali mempunyai hubungan.

Xiao Zi sangat takut untuk menceritakan kepada Zitao tentang Wufan di masa lalu, bukan karena ia takut bahwa ia mungkin akan marah padanya, tapi takut karena pacar berkepala panas dan keras ini mendatangi Wufan untuk 'menyelesaikan sesuatu'. Zitao mungkin berpikir bahwa hal-hal antara laki-laki memang harus di selesaikan dengan cara seperti itu, tapi mereka tidak berada di tingkat pekerjaan yang setara. Jika mereka sampai bertemu satu sama lain, Wufan tidak di ragukan lagi akan mendorong Zitao ke dalam jurang kebinasaan.

Xiao Zi menatap pacarnya di lantai, berjuta-juta kekhawatiran dan ketakutan berada di pikirannya. Dia menggretakkan giginya dan membuka satu-persatu kancing bajunya, dan naik panggung.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan dengan domba-domba ini ? Sama seperti terakhir kali ?" tanya Jonghyun gembira dengan segelas minuman di tangannya. Domba adalah nama universal yang mereka pakai untuk target yang mereka bunuh. Sebagian besar 'domba' mereka adalah laki-laki, namun ada satu atau dua perempuan.

"Sayangnya aku tak tertarik pada pria, tapi aku agak ingin bercinta dengan Zitao. Ia itu datang saat mengambil seorang gadis tanpa seijin saya," Wufan meneguk wine-nya. "Tapi chanyeol, kenapa kau biarkan asistennya —Sehun— tinggal?"

"_Just for fun_. Semakin meriah bukan ?" Chanyeol menyeringai melihat Luhan dan asistennya, yang pingsan di sofa, tiba-tiba ia sedikit bernafsu tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Eksekutif lainnya juga bersemangat hingga mereka membuka satu persatu kancing atas kemeja mereka dan menuggu pertunjukkan di mulai.

Di sisi lain Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ketika Chanyeol melirik padanya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya, ia hanya menjawab santai "Kalian bisa bercinta dengan siapapun kecuali Luhan," Kyungsoo adalah anak dari Dulun Airlines. Selain teman dekatnya, tak ada yang tahu akan hal ini. Kyungsoo selalu menyimpan profil dirinya rendah, ia pikir bahwa ia di cap sebagai konglomerat generasi kedua dengan mudah ia bisa mempengaruhi karir dan hobinya sendiri untuk musik, sehingga ia menyimpan informasi ini tetap rahasia.

Kyungsoo menerima peran di 'Password' dengan permintaan dari Jongin, yang mengatakan bahwa teman-teman lama, mereka harus mendapatkan film untuk dimainkan bersama. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dan itu menyenangkan, di luar dugaan. Pertama kali ia melihat Luhan, medapatkan beberapa lirikan dari kursi tunggu, beberapa hal kegembiraan nampak di dalam diri Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian menceritakan perasaan ini pada 'teman-teman gilanya' sebelum mencari tahu bahwa itu adalah daya tarik. Lalu akhirnya ia menjadi bagian hal ini berkat Chanyeol dan yang lain.

"Lebih baik bergabung bersama kami dari pada sendiri," Chanyeol menggerakan jarinya sebagai isyarat, dan gadis-gadis di panggung telah menyeret tiga orang ke panggung. Ia sadar, ada tiga karung pasir yang siap untuk ditendang dan dipukul.

Bom-bom yang mereka gunakan bukan bom sederhana. Mereka menggunakan CAORS, yang merupakan afrodisiak yang sangat larut. itu tidak bewarna dan hambar dalam bentuk cair, dan sekali dicerna, bahan tersebut akan langsung mengalir ke kerongkongan dan menyerang setiap sel tubuh. Tidak ada cara untuk meringankan efek sampingnya selain menyentuh, yang bisa di lakukan oleh orang lain atau orang itu sendiri.

CAORS adalah metode yang sering mereka pakai untuk para wanita. Korban mereka termasuk laki-laki juga, walaupun tidak keluar dari hasrat seksual, tapi sebagian besar dari mereka melakukan tindakan yang tidak senonoh, yang kemudian difoto untuk hal yang menurut mereka menyenangkan. Jika mereka tidak melakukan apa yang mereka perintahkan, foto-foto ini akan di sebarkan online untuk memberi mereka pelajaran.

Pada awalnya, kelompok ini ingin menyentuh Zitao sebagai hiburan, tapi ketika Chanyeol pertama kali melihat Luhan dan Sehun, ia berubah pikiran. Selain penampilan mereka, dua orang ini juga menggunakan ekspresi "Saya tidak akan pernah menunduk seberapa tinggi tingkat kalian", yang membuat calon korban yang tepat di mata Chanyeol, ia meminta Joonmyun untuk membawa mereka juga.

Efek dari CAORS memang baru berkhasiat setelah 30 menit dikonsumsi. Luhan, yang selalu sensitif secara fisik, tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Jatungnya berdetak cepat dan badannya terasa kesemutan ketika ia melihat seorang wanita yang membuka kancing kemejanya, dan ia berusaha melawannya walaupun ia tidak memiliki kekuatan sama sekali. Kebetulan, ia menoleh dan melihat Sehun dan Zitao di sampingnya, mata mereka masih tertutup. Lalu ia melihat di sekitar tempat duduk penonton, beberapa orang memegang gelas mereka dan juga memegang kamera di tangannya. Ia sadar, ia telah masuk ke dalam perangkap.

Luhan berkeinginan untuk bangun dan menarik lengan Sehun untuk membangunkannya. Tapi ketika ia membuka mulutnya, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar, melainkan erangan. Ketika ia mengangkat lengannya, kulit pucat yang terlihat ketika kancing bajunya hampir lepas, ia masih berjuang untuk menahan agar kancing bajunya tidak lepas. Terangsang melihat pemandangan ini, gadis yang membuka bajunya mulai melepas ikat pinggang Luhan, memperlihatkan pinggang kecilnya. Hembusan napas seperti kaget terdengar dari antara penonton. Beberapa eksekutif bahkan meletakan gelas mereka dan bergerak menuju panggung, tangan panjang mereka mencoba menyentuh tubuh Luhan. Meski mereka tidak tertarik pada laki-laki, mereka masih merasa jika perlu mencoba hal ini yang akan jarang terjadi.

Luhan melirik, ia kesulitan untuk mencoba bergerak menuju belakang panggung. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak mungkin lari dari situasi ini sekarang, dan satu-satunya cara adalah menghilangkan keinginannya untuk kabur dan menunggu kegembiraan orang-orang ini mereda. Tapi melihat sepasang mata penuh nafsu dan menatap sepasang tangan sudah merayap di tangan Sehun, Luhan tidak bisa membantu melainkan berputus asa.

Xiao Zi berlutut di samping Zitao, air mata membasahi pipinya saat melihat seorang pria yang bernasib seperti ini karena dia. Pandangan ini mengganggu Wufan, yang menyaksikan dari kejauhan. Ia marah dan melempar gelasnya dan berjalan pelan-pelan ke atas panggung. Ia mendorong kasar Xiao Zi dan merobek baju Zitao, yang sudah ternodai oleh alkohol dan basah. Wufan menaruh tangannya di tubuh Zitao yang pucat, abs yang keras, ia meraba kembali. Seolah-olah masih dalam mimpi yang mengerikan, Zitao mengerang dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Lihat itu? Jadi ini pria yang kau cintai ?" Wufan menyeringai pada Xiao Zi. Karena sentuhan Wufan, keinginan untuk memiliki tubuh Zitao tidak bisa diatasi lagi. Begitu pria yang lebih tua darinya menarik tangannya, Zitao mulai meringkuk dan mulai merasa kesakitan, menyentuh lantai panggung untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, tapi malah menambahnya. Sentuhan Wufan sebelumnya membuat Zitao menyentuh dirinya sendiri juga, bergeser ke posisi yang berbeda kedua tangannya mulai menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Jumlah keringat yang dihasilkannya begitu banyak di atas tubuh _topless-_nya.

"Wufan, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, tapi tolong biarkan Zitao pergi. Dia tidak bersalah !" melihat pacarnya yang biasanya egois bila seseorang menyentuhnya seperti pelanggannya, Xiao Zi menangis dan meminta Wufan untuk membiarkannya.

Pada awalnya, Wufan hanya ingin memberikan wanita ini perlajaran, bahkan meskipun ia berhenti menghubunginya, bukan berarti ia bisa dengan orang lain. Tapi ketika melihat pria _topless_ yang terus memegangi tubuhnya sendiri, Wufan berubah pikiran dan melepas jaketnya, melemparkannya pada Jongyun. Ia berhenti pada Zitao, yang meringkuk pada posisi seperti janin, dan membawanya seperti _bridal style_. Mengabaikan permohonan Xiao Zi, Wufan melemparkan Zitao di sofa dan menarik ke bawah celannya.

"Hei, kau tidak benar-benar melakukannya, kan?" Jonghyun terkejut ketika menangkap jaket temannya. Wufan tidak pernah melakukannya secara terbuka, dan itu adalah seorang laki-laki, bukan perempuan, ia hendak bercinta dengannya. Itu sangat tidak lazim jika ia melakukannya di acara publik seperti ini.

Wufan mengabaikannya. Ia mengangkat kaki Zitao di atas bahu dan mencondonkannya ke depan. Zitao sudah mulai sadar dengan erangan suara putus asa Xiao Zi telah resmi membawa hal ini 'show' untuk klimaksnya.

* * *

Chanyeol duduk di sofa, melirik kearah Kyungsoo, yang matanya terpaku pada Luhan. Bibir Chanyeol melengkung ke atas, "Panggil dia jika kau menyukainya, tidak ada selebriti malam ini, mereka hanya domba yang menunggu untuk di bunuh."

Pada kata terakhirnya, Chanyeol menaruh gelas minumannya pada meja dan melepas kemejanya, "Lihat asisten itu? Aku tidak tahu jika ia masih sangat menarik walaupun pingsan. Bibirnya bahkan lebih merah dari pada perempuan terseksi yang ku punya."

Meskipun Sehun tidak minum sebanyak Luhan, tubuhnya sulit untuk menoleransinya, sehingga dua gelas sudah membuatnya pingsan. Ketika ia menemani Luhan di makan malam yang sebelum-sebelumnya, ia banyak duduk di ruangan lain dan berbincang dengan asisten lainnya. Terakhir kali, entah bagaimana ia menempatkan dirinya di kompetisi minum yang membuatnya menghabiskan Laobaigan —minuman khas china yang sangat kuat efeknya— . Ketika Luhan pergi untuk memanggilnya, Sehun sudah pingsan. Pada akhirnya, meskipun kelelahan, Luhan harus menggotong asistennya, terpaksa ia memanggil taksi dan meninggalkan mobilnya.

Sejak kejadian itu, Luhan berulang kali memperingatkan Sehun untuk menangani hal-hal yang rasional, terutama ketika terlibat dengan alkohol. Pada makan malam tersebut, menggunakan alkohol sebagai solusi hanya memperburuk masalah, dengan situasi yang menurut Luhan terbukti. Melihat asistennya yang dilucuti oleh gadis-gadis dan dilecehkan oleh eksekutif, walaupun ia ingin berbuat sesuatu namun sia-sia, dalam kondisi saat ini, ia nyaris tidak dapat menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasakan sebuah pukulan, Luhan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya lagi.

Chanyeol naik ke panggung dan menarik tangan yang berkeliaran di tubuh Sehun, menyeret anak itu kebelakang panggung. Meskipun ia juga ingin bermain-main, ia tidak memiliki kemauan yang kuat untuk membalas dendam seperti Wufan, sehingga itu merupakan hal sia-sia untuk mempertunjukkannya di depan orang banyak. Namun, ia merasa Sehun sangat menarik, dan berpikir akan sangat menyenangkan jika bermain-main dengannya.

Dengan punggung Chanyeol mengarah ke panggung, Chanyeol menatap Sehun, yang berbohong jika ia sepenuhnya sadar di bawah cahaya yang redup. Ia menyeringai kecil, ingin memasukkan jarinya ke arah mulu pria ini, tapi ia melihat bahwa giginya terkatup rapat. Jadi Chanyeol meraih dagu Sehun, mencongkelnya dan memaksakan kedua jarinya masuk.

Sehun mendengus karena ketidaknyamanannya, mengerutkan alis yang merupakan hal sulit bagi pria. Ini akan mengalirkan kehangatan dari tubuh Chanyeol ke tubuhnya. Sebagai kebiasaan_cassanova,_ia tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini untuk waktu yang lama. Secara refleks, ia mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya keluar dan masuk dengan kecepatan yang semakin meningkat. Chanyeol kemudian menambahkan lagi kedua jarinya lagi dengan terus mempercepat gerakkannya. Sehun, yang setengah sadar, mulai berjuang melawan jari-jari sialan ini. Beberapacairan sudah mulai menetes dari mulutnya, yang mulai terasaa sakit, tiba-tiba berubah situasi dari permainan kasual menjadi permainan yang penuh nafsu. Matanya ingin menembus tubuh asing ini dan mencari tahu sumber keinginannya untuk sampai di tingkat ini.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya dan melepas resleting celananya, kemudian mendorong miliknya ke dalam mulut Sehun. Dalam setengah sadar, Sehun pikir ia hanya bermimpi. Ia merasakan sesuatu seperti batang besi yang panas memasuki mulutnya yang membuat ia kembali pada akal sehatnya. Ia membuka matanya sedikit dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, hanya untuk memberi tahu bahwa ia benar-benar tercekik. Tubuhnya tanpa sadar mulai gemetar di bawah sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Uhh ... Ermm ..." benda yang membuat mulutnya penuh terasa seperti mulai berkedut, dan tumbuh lebih besar. Sehun memiliki mulut yang kecil, dan sekarang benda itu telah membentang di mulutnya membuat dirinya mati rasa. Secara naluriah ia menjulurkan lidahnya, berharap ia mampu mendorong keluar sesuatu yang aneh ini dari dalam mulutnya. Tapi ketika lidahnya membuat kontak dengan 'batang yang hangat', pria di atasnya mengerang jijik.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau menginginkannya ... Aku terkejut," Chanyeol yang terengah-engah melepaskan sisa pakaian yang masih menempel di tubuh Sehun. Di bawah pengaruh alkohol dan aditif afrodisiak dan ditambah Chanyeol, Sehun tidak lagi bisa mengontrol tubuhnya, mengerang dengan penuh nafsu mendorong Chanyeol ke tepian. Chanyeol meraih pinggang Sehun dan memasukan miliknya kearah lubangnya yang ketat.

"Ahhh ..." Sehun ingin berteriak kesakitan, tapi yang ia bisa hanyalah suara yang terdengar putus putus, seseorang tiba-tiba pindah padanya. Meskipun ia telah kehilangan akal sehatnya, sensasi rasa sakit itu masih berasa. Rasa askit itu seperti obat, menembus, mencuci otak, dan membuatnya mati rasa, dan rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi rasa nafsu. Seperti menyentuh, kulitnya bergesekkan denganorang lain, membuat Sehun lebih jatuh ke dalam rasa itu. Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menanamkan bibirnya pada Sehun, lidahnya berkeliaran di dalam seperti mencari madu, dan membuatnya sedikit berjuang.

Sehun merasa seolah-olah ia tenggelam, tidak bisa bernapas. Setelah ciuman berlangsung, Chanyeol meninggalkan bekas ciuman yang membuat bibir Sehun bengkak dan menelusuri leher Sehun, menciumi tubuhnya. Keinginan Sehun akhirnya sampai di puncak, menggantikan kerutan di dahinya dengan suara yang menghipnotis dan tak di sadari tubuhnya seirama dengan gerakan Chanyeol.

Ia merasa seribu lebah tengah menggeogoti dirinya, Sehun akhirnya merasakan sensasi yang berbeda ketika menerima kontak fisik di holenya. Ketika Chanyeol menarik dirinya sedikit, alis Sehun berkerut saat ia sadar mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencari obat penawar yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Jangan khawatir, akan kuberi apa yang kau inginkan," Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya keatas dan menahan tubuh Sehun ke dekatnya sebelum ia kembali memasukkan miliknya. Sehun mengerang dengan jeritan, yang membuat Chanyeol kembali semangat. Karena hal-hal yang gila terjadi di luar tirai semua orang tahu bahwa Chanyeol sedang melakukan hal yang kotor, tidak ada yang berani melihat kebelakang untuk memastikan dari siapa erangan itu berasal.

"Dengan suara seperti ini, akan menjadi hal yang sia-sia jika kau hanya menjadi asisten. Bagaimana jika kau kujadikkan seorang bintang ?" ucap chanyeol menggoda di telinga Sehun sambil menyodorkan lebih dalam bagian tubuh bawahnya. Tapi, Sehun hanya setengah sadar dan mengucapkan suara yang kacau sebagai responnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menariknya untuk lebih erat ke pelukkannya.

* * *

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya saat melihat 'goyangan' yang terjadi dari 'latihan yang intens' dari balik tirai. Berpikir kembali apa yang Chanyeol katakan, ia merasa ada sesuatu dari dalam dirinya bangun. Luhan benar-benar terlihat lemas di sudut ruangan, celananya di tarik ke bawah oleh seorang gadis, menjuntai dan mengekspos paha pucatnya, dan kemejanya sudah terbuka lebar karena robekan. Beberapa eksekutif yang nakal menumpahkan anggur ke tubuh Luhan. Karena panas dalam tubuhnyaa belum di hilangkan, Luhan mulai terengah-engah karena dinginnya anggur yang mendarat di tubuh yang panas, suaranya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi napas yang berat, mengerang, dan kemudian erangan yang tidak bisa di tahan.

Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya secara relfeks, meskipun ia paling di hormati dari teman-temannya yang kasar. Awalnya dipenuhi tiga gadis sekaligus, panggung menjadi kosong, meninggalkan Luhan yang tergeletak setengah telanjang disana. Dengan berjalannya waktu ekspresi yang menunjukkan rasa sakitnya makin menjadi, kerumunan di antara penonton siap bergerak. Semua orang tahu jika Luhan barang yang bagus bila di buat 'mainan'. Tetapi semua orang ragu-ragu sebagai orang pertama yang menyentuhnya, ia juga bukan pendatang baru bahkan asistennya cukup terkenal. Luhan dulu juga menjadi superstar.

Gerakan Luhan menjadi lebih gelisah dan menyimpang dari yang biasanya, suara terengah-engah berubah menjadi jeritan, dan sekelompok kawanannya akhirnya tidak bisa menahannya. Presiden Zhang dari Beirong Fund, yang berumur sekitar 60, bersama dengan Presiden Ahn dari Anhua Securities yang berumur 42 tahun naik dan membawa Luhan dari panggung. Mereka mulai membelai Luhan dari leher, ke pundaknya, dan turun ke pahanya yang terbuka. Kyungsoo, merenungkan bagaimana ia bisa mengakhiri acara ini, tiba-tiba ia bangkit dan mendorong dua orang yang menyentuh Luhan.

Kedua orang tersebut hampir saja melayangkan pukulannya ketika Jongin datang menerobos pintu, segera menutupnya. Mereka berjalan pergi dan menjauh mencari model lain yang bisa di jadikan mainan mereka.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan luhan dan mencoba menarik sebuah sofa saat ia merasa Luhan memeluk tubuhnya, bibir tersebut berangsur lebih dekat dengan wajah Kyungsoo seakan mencari air untuk menghilangkan rasa haus. Bibir Kyungsoo memerah. Tapi ketika ia hendak mendekatkan bibirnya lagi, tangan Jongin tiba-tiba menghalangi wajah mereka. menjauhkan tubuh Luhan dari Kyungsoo yang bisa membuatnya marah.

"Hal ini karena CAORS. Jika kau menciumnya seperti ini, itu adalah kesalahan besar yang kau perbuat," wajah Jongin menunjukkan ekspresi kekosongan. Meskipun teman-temannya tidak pernah berada di garis yang normal, ia tidak akan goyah. Selain itu, ia juga percaya kalau Kyungsoo adalah orang yang paling berakal di antara yang lainnya. Bermain-main adalah satu hal yang Jongin lebih mempercayai kebijaksanaan dari pada hidupnya. Ia kesal dengan kenyataan tampaknya Kyungsoo mulai tertarik pada Luhan. Bahkan, sebelum syuting 'Password', Jongin tahu sedikit tentang Luhan, tidak lebih dari kenyataan bahwa ia adalah artis yang pernah naik daun. Meskipun ia menyukai karya orang yang lebih tua darinya, Jongin tidak bisa melihatnya bahkan satupun. Kalau bukan karena Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dan pujian sutradara Wang Jiacheng untuk mengcasting Luhan, Jongin tidak akan melihatnya kedua kalinya. Tapi dengan apa yang terjadi malam ini membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman, keberadaan Luhan membuat pikirannya tidak nyaman karena orang-orang di sekitarnya kehilangan pikiran mereka.

Melihat wajah indah Luhan, Jongin berpikir ia salah satu dari wanita zaman kuno yang kecantikkannya menjatuhkan sebuah kerajaan, pada dasarnya akar kejahatan. Dia berpikir, Luhan pasi menggunakan kualitas mencuci orak untuk merayu Kyungsoo, dan pesonanya yang membuat sutradara Wang memujinya, yang bahkan mempertimbangkan jika Luhan menjadi tokoh utama di film berikutnya. Apakah pria ini tidur dengan sutradara Wang ? dia menggunakan mata ini untuk menghisap jiwa mereka semua, kan?

Jongin terus menyimpan kebencian itu dalam dirinya. Ia menawarkan Luhan tumpangan karena Luhan tidak bisa naik taxi jika Kyungsoo nantinya akan menjemput di tengah jalan. Ia tidak punya pilihan, karena ia ingin mencegah temannya jatuh lebih dalam.

Jongin pikir sast filmnya selesai, ia tidak akan melihat Luhan lagi. Ia tidak tahu, hal pertama yang ia lihat di AS adalah Luhan mendekati Kyungsoo, yang bahkan menempatkan dirinya di situasi yang salah dengan eksekutif senior.

Keparat ! Jongin marah. Dengan waktu satu hari, Luhan sudah berhasil dengan temannya? Jangankan gerakkannya yang menggoda sudah membuat semua orang di sini gila.

Jongin menarik tangan Luhan. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menghentikannya, tapi temannya menepisnya. "Jongin, apa yang salah denganmu ?" Kyungsoo menguncang tubuh Jongin.

"Aku melakukan sesuatu yang benar! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu hancur! Dia ... Dia akan menghancurkanmu!" Setengah sadar, Luhan merasa seseorang mencubit lengannya begitu keras sehingga rasa sakitnya sampai ke tulang-tulangnya.

Seperti pencuri yang mengambil barangnya, Jongin mengangkat Luhan keluat dari suite. Ia merasa tubuh yang memeluknya lebih panas, dan Luhan setengah telanjang, hal tersebut menggoda mata Jongin.

Dia yakin bahwa Luhan seharusnya adalah kutukan yang harus di hilangkan di dunia ini.

* * *

Masih banyak typonya pasti -_- saya minta maap aja yah.

Makasih buat yang mau baca, lafyuu aja deh :*

Review sangat sangat disarankan & ditubuhkan :)

Deercho : ada di akhir chapter ini-selanjutnya ;)

**ga di bales reviewnya di sini ? tinggal cek pm aja. pasti selalu saya bales kok :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Hostility

Auhor : Spidermansoso (weibo)

Translator : Winter Na / Hyena_ (AFF) / With help from eng trans : kok_kiri (LJ)

Character :

Luhan-Kai

Tao-Kris

Chanyeol-Sehun

Lay-Baekhyun

and other

Genre : romance, drama, smut, angst, AU, etc

Rating : M

**Warning : Some scene is not unsafe for under age**

**FF ini juga di publish di akun AFF saya. bisa lihat story nya di AFF story/view/577063**

* * *

Jongin berpikir, setelah ia membawa Luhan dari sana, dia hanya perlu menurunkannya di suatu tempat, masalah terselesaikan. Tapi ia telah meremehkan temannya, Kyungsoo, dan ia sangat keras kepala, Kyungsoo bahkan mengikutinnya sampai tempat parkir. Jongin menaruh Luhan di kursi belakang. Dia menurunkan kaca jendela dan melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya ?" Kyungsoo berteriak dari luar, ia marah.

"Membuatnya menghilang!" Mengretakkan giginya, Jongin mengeram kebencian saat ia menyalakan lampu depan. Karena marah Kyungsoo meninju badan mobil, ketika ia berpikir untuk melompat ke dalam mobil Jongin, tapi mobil Jongin lebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

Pada saat ia turun dari pesawat, Jongin telah memberi tahu asistennya untuk beristirahat dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke STB sendiri. Kemudi terasa asing baginya, karena sudah lama ia tidak menyentuhnya, hal ini ditambah hujan yang sangat deras yang membuatnya seperti terbang saat menginjak gas, ban tampak melayang saat berada di atas jalan yang licin.

Jongin memegang kemudi dengan satu tangan sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok. Ia melihat Luhan meringkuk dari kaca spion, tubuhnya memutar dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Ia tiba-tiba menjadi sangat gelisah. Jongin menaruh rokoknya dan membuang puntungnya ke luar jendela. Meskipun ia tadi berbicara bahwa ini adalah untuk kebaikan temannya, sebagai orang yang sedikit OCD —Obsessive Complusive Disorder— tentang caranya melakukan semua hal, ia kesal telah membawa orang yang membuatnya marah. CAORS adalah produk 'seks' yang baru, dan efeknya bisa bertahan 3-4 jam. Jika ia terus memungkinkan Luhan berhenti memandangnya di posisi seperti itu, Jongin tak tahu jika ia akan membatalkan niatnya untuk membunuhnya.

Karena hujan deras, tidak banyak orang yang berjalan kaki. Jika ia tetap melaju terus, jalan ini akan menuntun ke jembatan Guojiang di kota. Jongin awalnya hanya ingin membuang 'ini' dan membiarkan hujan yang membuatnya bangun, tapi matanya melihat mata Luhan yang tiba-tiba menarik, bibir yang merah yang terang dan terbuka, Sedangkan suara erangan yang di buatnya selalu terdengar di telinganya. Jongin jadi gelisah untuk kedua kalinya. Tiba-tiba, ia berpikir tidak mudah untuk membiarkan Luhan pergi, tidak ketika ia membuatnya begitu menyebalkan.

Dia mengambil pintu keluar jalan tol dan melaju lurus ke bawah jembatan, jalan beraspal akan berujung di pantai. Jongin keluar dan menyeret Luhan tanpa ampun, wajahnya sangat merah. Di bawah hujan, Ia meletakkan Luhan di bahunya, dan menjatuhkannya di atas air.

Tenggelam tiba-tiba, Luhan tersentak bangun, namun tidak sepenuhnya sadar, ia hanya berjuang keluar dari air. Jongin akan meninggalkannya di sana, ia berpikir, jika ia mati, ia akan ditanyai tentang hal itu, jika tidak, ia beruntung. Tapi entah bagaimana dengan kakinya. Luhan terus saja gagal, dan air menariknya tengelam lebih dalam.

"T-tolong ... Aku ..." Luhan berucap dengan putus asa, Jongin membeku. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berbalik, masuk mobil dan pergi. Dari kaca spion ia bisa melihat Luhan telah berjuang melawannya, hujan tetap saja menyentuh tanah, Luhan seperti seseorang yang mustahil untuk melewatinya. Jongin menyiritkan alisnya. Dia menyalakan radio dengan suara yang besar agar tidak mendengar Luhan berteriak dan melihatnya benar-benar tenggelam, tapi ketika Luhan berteriak 'Tolong aku' sudah sangat jelas dari jaraknya, dan sepertinya ia tidak bisa pergi.

Dengan pukulan di kemudi, Jongin berbalik setelah mengemudi beberapa ratus meter. Ia membuka bajunya dan melemparkan pakaiannya di belajang mobil, ia meloncat ke dalam air, ia panik karena tak bisa menemukan tubuh yang meminta tolong beberapa saat lalu.

Untungnya, air tidak terlalu dalam, setelah mencari 2-3 kali, Jongin memegang kemeja Luhan dan menariknya keluar dari air. Meskipun ia telah meminum banyak air, Luhan tidak tenggelam terlalu lama, dan ia kemungkinan besar akrab dengan air. Jadi ketika Jongin melemparkannya ke pantai, Luhan masih bernapas, tapi nyaris. Sambil menekan dada Luhan agar memuntahkan air, Jongin tiba-tiba mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa mengurus urusannya sendiri. Dia adalah seorang selebriti, jika ini tidak berhasil ia akan di tuntut, dan ia dalam masalah besar.

Jongin mencubit hidung Luhan dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum meniupnya ke mulutnya, yang terasa lembut dan hangat. Mungkin telah menjadi afrodisiak —gairah bercinta— ketika tubuhnya mendapat kehangatan setelah mendapat kontak dengan air yang dingin, lidah Luhan tiba-tiba masuk ke mulut Jongin, seolah mencari sesuatu untuk melepaskan rasa haus. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya dan mendorong tiba-tiba karena panik. Karena CPR, Luhan tiba-tiba berasa mual dan muntah sampai kelebihan air di paru-parunya. Setelah melalui siksaan beberapa jm terakhir, tubuh Luhan berguncang keras di bawah pengaruh panas dan dingin. Jongin mendengus, 'brengsek', sebelum terpaksa memeluk Luhan dan kembali ke dalam mobilnya.

Tidak ada cara lain selain membawanya pulang, pikir Jongin. Tapi ini adalah bagian dari kesalahannya dan bukan tindakan yang tepat jika meninggalkannya di jalan. Jadi ia menelepon Lay.

"Berikan aku ruangan," kata Jongin, datar, sambil terus mengemudi.

"Sudah dapat waktu luang ketika balik dari Amerika? Siapa kali ini?"

Sebagai orang kaya yang memiliki SMS, sebuah hotel bintang lima, Lay adalah teman Jongin dengan hubungan yang tidak terlalu baik. Sebelum Jongin menjadi terkenal, keduanya adalah teman dekat. Sejak ayah Lay tiba-tiba meniggal saat ia baru menyelesaikan sekolah bisnis, Lay tidak punya pilihan selain mengorbankan waktu bermainnya dengan mengurus bisnis keluarganya. Dibandingkan Wufan, yang didukung orang tuanya, dan Chanyeol yang mempunyai 'bisnis', mudah untuk menjalankannya, jaringan hotel SMS yang Lay punya lebih sulit untuk dikelola. Bukan karena ia harus lebih sering pergi ke cabang di luar negri, tapi ia juga harus mengalokasikan urutan saham sesuai papan. Jadi selama bertahun-tahun Lay sangat jarang untuk keluar dengan mereka.

Tapi ada sebuah keuntungan memiliki teman yang mempunyai hotel: kau bisa saja mendapatkan kamar VIP, kapan saja, dimana saja.

"Jauhkan lelucon kuno-mu, aku tak punya waktu untuk itu," Jongin selalu menyendiri, tapi ia menjadi orang yang hangat pada Lay. Itu adalah pemandangan yang langka baginya melihat Jongin sedang marah, tidak sabar, dan bertindak gila.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Langsung saja ke kamar 710. Aku akan bukakan pintunya untukmu dan menaruh kuncinya di meja," Lay pikir tidak baik untuk membuat Jongin jengkel, dan memberikannya suite terbaik, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan.

Jongin tahu betul jalan ke SMS. Dia berhasil membawa Luhan keluar dan melemparkan Luhan ke atas tempat tidur tanpa menyebabkan keributan, untungnya, tidak ada seorangpun di meja depan menatapnya aneh. Di lobby, penjaga pintu hendak mendekati dan menawarkan bantuan, tapi ketika ia bertemu tatapan Jongin yang membunuh, ia segera mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali ke pos jaganya.

Dia baru saja akan pergi ketika ia melihat dirinya di cermin kamar hotel bahwa ia basah kuyup. Ia menelepon asistennya, meminta satu stel pakaian untuk dipakai. Lalu ia melihat tubuh yang meringkuk di tempat tidur. Ia menelepon asistennya untuk membawakan dua stel baju.

"T-tolong ... Saya ..." Luhan memohon dengan suara yang kecil, masih tenggelam dalam mimpi buruknya, doa itu muncul dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, basah, dan benar-benar memerah.

Sementara memikirkan apakah ia harus mandi dulu, Jongin merasakan kasihan pada orang yang lebih tua. Ia seperti orang lemah, tidak bertulang. Namun, ia hanya memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, Seolah-olah didorong oleh hati nurani, atau mungkin godaan yang tidak diketahui. Jongin yang gugup berangsur ke tempat tidur. Ia mengangkat tangannya di atas dahi Luhan.

Panas seperti terbakar.

Jongin berlutut di samping tempat tidur dan mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya, Luhan, meski secara fisik ia masih lemah, tangannya berhasil mengangkat sesuatu di lehernya. Efek dari CAORS yang luar biasa kuat, bahkan ketika Luhan sudah kehilangan setengah pikirannya dan menunjukkan tanda-tanda demam karena tenggelam di air dingin, afrodisiak masih berada pada dirinya. Tapi Jongin punya pikiran berbeda. Dia percaya Luhan adalah pelacur, dan obat hanya membawa apa yang ada dalam dirinya. Dengan pikiran ini, waktu yang ia sayangkan sebelumnya benar-benar tergantikan oleh kebencian.

Kombinasi dari kembalinya suhu tubuh dan sentuhan dari Jongin di dahinya, keinginan untuk di tekan pada suhu dingin pada Luhan. Ia muai terengah-engah dengan gesekan yang menggila. Ia menarik Jongin dan menariknya mendekat.

Jongin ingin menjauhkan dirinya dari orang yang jelas-jelas mengigau, tapi ia segera menyadari bahwa keinginan manusia adalah hal yang memalukan jika ia tak menghubungkannya dengan emosi. Meskipun ia masih memiliki rasa kebencian yang besar untuk pria ini, tubuhnya memberikan reaksi yang seharusnya ketika tubuhnya berdekatan dengan Luhan.

Luhan merasa keheningan dalam diri orang di sampingnya dan menariknya tanpa mendapat ijin. Ia kembali membungkus dirinya dengan tubuh Jongin. Ia ingin sesuatu yang buruk sekarang, tapi ia tidak tahu itu apa. Ia hanya tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang bisa mengurangi mati rasa, panas, dan nyeri pada tubuhnya. Ia telah kehilangan kemampuan berpikirnya, ia benar-benar di bawah kendali pikirannya. ia kembali mendekat ketika rasa nafsunya meningkat, ia akan kembali mundur setelah berkurang.

"Kau benar-benar menginginkan ini?" Jongin mengeram marah saat tangan Luhan menariknya lebih dekat, matanya yang tajam mengunci kegiatan ini tanpa ada alasan.

"T-olong saya ... Tolong saya ... Atau biarkan aku mati..." Luhan menahan ait matanya saat ia menjilat bibirnya. Setelah berjuang melawan obat itu bergitu lama, tubuhnya menyerah sekarang. Ia hanya bisa membiarkan keinginan yang mengalir itu berada di akhir garis pertahanan. Ia merasa seperti sedang sekarat. Ia bahkan seperti merindukan cara instan seperti jatuh ke dalam air.

Jongin berhenti. Setelah menghela napas panjang, ia menarik celana Luhan dan memasukan kedua jarinya kedalam hole milik Luhan.

"Ahhhh ... "Luhan menjerit, dan kemudian menggunakan tangannya sendiri untuk menuntun Jongin untuk mencari titik G-spotnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Jongin menyentuh seorang pria. Ketika ia memasukkan jarinya ke tempat asing, ia secara mental mempersiapkan diri, menggretakkan giginya saat jari-jarinya mulai bergerak. Rasanya seperti ia menggosok perut ikan mati. Dan ia tidak benci itu, hanya berpikir itu perasaan yang biasa.

"Tekan disini dengan jarimu sendiri ... Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri," Jongin ingin menarik jari-jarinya ketika Luhan menghentikannya, menatapnya dengan mata yang sembab dan menjilati bibirnya karena haus nafsu.

"Sekali lagi ..." Luhan membalas dengan tenggorokkan yang terasa kasar. Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat orang ini, di dorong oleh nafsu, sekarang tampak seperti orang yang berbeda saat pertama kali ia bertemu. Seorang pria yang di tarik celananya kebawah dengn baju setengah robek. Itu tidak akan menimbulkan apapun selain pikiran yang senonoh.

" ... Maka jari tidak bisa menyelesaikannya," Jongin menelan ludah dan bergumam, sambil menggeleng enggan.

* * *

Ketika Luhan sadar menyentuh Jongin tadi, keinginan terakhirnya sudah sampai di puncak. Darahnya mengalir semakin cepat saat ia melepas ikat pinggangnya dengan mata merah. Jongin menarik kaki Luhan yang mengangkang dan melingkarkannya pada pinggang Jongin, membuat kasur air sedikit bergoyang. Luhan bersandar pada dinding, tiba-tiba jarak keduanya semakin dekat. Melihat bibir yang sedikit terbuka, Jongin menahan dirinya untuk menyerangnya. Sebaliknya, ia terdorong hasratnya untuk menyentuh Luhan.

Di bawah kesadaran Jongin, berciman adalah hal yang seharusnya dilakukan untuk mereka yang menjalin hubungan. Saat ini, ia dan Luhan adalah orang yang saling membantu kebutuhan mereka, tidak lebih dari nafsu.

Meskipun mereka masih menggunakan jari untuk foreplay, lubang perawan Luhan masih cukup ketat. Tiba-tiba tanpa mengucapkan 'salam', Jongin menerobos tanpa ijin, dan menyebabkan lubang Luhan berdarah.

"Sss ... mmmmmmm ... AHHHHHHHH," desisnya mengerutkan keningnya karena kesakitan, tapi rasa sakitnya sudah berganti dengan kenikmatan dari sentuhan tersebut. Darah yang mengalir jadi pelumas, mengurangi gesekkan dari bagian tubuh yang sedang bersatu. Jongin menarik tubuh ramping Luhan, paha pucatnya dan menempatkannya di antara batang tubuhnya, dengan kemungkinan akan lebih mudah untuk masuk.

"Kau ingin dimasuki dengan cara seperti itu ? hah ?" Dengan mata yang penuh kebencian, Jongin mengeluarkan kata-kata ini sambil menggretakkan giginya dan menyaksikan dirinya tengah memasuki orang dibawahnya. Kenikmatan yang telah mencapai puncaknya, wajah Luhan mendesak untuk memasukkannya lebih dan lebih dalam, dan teriakkan nikmat yang di buatnya seakan mengiringi aktivitas mereka, ini adalah hal-hal yang membuat Jongin untuk terus, terus, dan terus melakukannya. Dan tak bisa berhenti.

Jongin berpikir bahwa efek obat mungkin sudah hilang sedari tadi. Dan ia yakin saat ini ia melihat sifat asli Luhan. Jika ia bisa membuka kakinya pada saat seperti ini, maka, Jongin yakin, akan ada orang kedua, ketiga, bahkan keempat yang menikmati saat seperti ini. Atau mungkin Jongin bukan orang yang pertama. Mungkin Kyungsoo sudah pernah tidur dengannya. Mungkin ini cara ia mendapatkan peran-perannya, mengikuti aturan yang tak tertulis.

Pikiran ini tiba-tiba membuat Jongin kesal dan marah. Ia menarik pinggang Luhan dan mengeluarkan setengah miliknya. Ia mengambil dasi yang baru saja di lepasnya dan mengikatnya di sekitar tangan Luhan, seperti keinginan dari emosinya tiba-tiba, mencoba untuk menemukan seberapa handal tubuh di bawahnya bisa meresponnya dan menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Ahhhhh ..." rintihan halusnya berubah menjadi jeritan saat Jongin tiba-tiba memasukkan batang tubuhnya secara paksa dan kasar. Luhan menggigit lengan berotot yang menahan pinggangnya, meninggalkan tanda disana. Kemarahan Jongin —atau itu nafsu?— menjadi lebih membuatnya untuk mempercepat gerakkannya, seolah-olah ia ingin menembus tubuh ini dengan segala cara, untuk mengisi kekosongan dalam dirinya malam ini dengan nafsu.

"Setelah malam ini, aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi, Luhan. Kau dan aku akan menjadi orang yang asing dan paling asing."

Jongin membentak Luhan tepat di telinganya menggantikkan kekesalannya. Setelah terjadi jeda di antara keduanya, tubuh Luhan lemas. Ia tergeletak di tempat tidur, berbaring dengan kepala yang menoleh ke samping. Tak ada tanda-tanda yang menginginkan lebih dari matanya, yang menatap langit-langit, tak bernyawa. Terbuka lebar, matanya terpaku di sudut dinding.

Setelah Jongin melepas miliknya, dengan sendirinya Luhan mengambil kemejanya, seolah menyembunyikan anggota bawahnya. Jongin hanya melirik sebelum bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Mendengar suara air tiba-tiba, membuat ia kembali terpuruk di tempat tidur, menangis.

Apa yang terjadi ? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi malam ini ? Ia merasa semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang mengerikan. Seseorang membuatnya mabuk, lalu ia merasa sangat panas, ia jatuh ke dalam air, dan kemudian ... ia tidur dengan seorang pria ?! Dan orang itu adalah Jongin. Meskipun ia berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun dalam bisnis ini, pada usia ini, ia tidak naif. Penuh kepahitan menyesal bahwa ia jatuh dengan perangkap seperti ini padahal ia telah waspada selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi apa ia bisa menyalahkan Jongin ? Bahkan ketika ia bilang bahwa itu karena obat, tidak sadarkan diri, tetapi dalam 'mimpi', ia jelas memohon seseorang bercinta dengannya, kan?

Pikiran seperti ini, Luhan menampar dirinya sendiri. Luhan ... kau sangat pintar, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi bodoh dalam hitungan detik. Kau berpikir seperti ini karena kau sudah berada di bisnis ini sangat lama, tak ada yang bisa menjatuhkanmu, dan lihat yang terjadi hari ini. Kau tidak hanya saja memohon pada seorang pria untuk disetubuhi, kau bahkan takut bernapas setelah melakukannya, kau pasti sangat takut jika ia akan membuatmu mengingat betapa memalukannya aku.

Setelah mandi dengan cepat, Jongin memakai mantel yang biasa dipakai seltelah mandi, duduk di tepi tempat tidur, dan menyalakan sebatang rokok. Luhan masih berada dalam posisi lututnya menempel di dadanya, ia memunggungi Jongin, takut untuk bergerak seinci pun. Ia akan menunggu Jongin pergi sebelum ia membersikan dirinya.

Setelah 10 menit dalam keadaan yang canggung, asisten Jongin menelepon untuk memberitahu tentang pakaian yang ia pesan di gantung di pintu. Jongin bangkit, mengambil pakaian, dan berganti pakaian. Ia melemparkan satu stel pakaian lainnya ke tempat tidur. Lalu pergi.

Setelah mengengar pintu ditutup, Luhan melingkarkan lengannya di antara kepalanya, dan dari keheningan ia menjadi terisak. Ia tidak bisa percaya, orang yang memasuki umur 30 tahun, ia masih saja rapuh. meskipun penderitaan sendiri, ia tiba-tiba ingat dengan Sehun dan ia bahkan tidak tahu jika asistennya masih hidup. Jadi ia menarik diri dan berjalan dengan tubuh yang sakit ke kamar mandi.

Berdiri di depan cermin kamar mandi, Luhan melihat sebuah tanda di pergelangan tangannya dimana ia diikat, sesuatu membuatnya tersentak. Semakin intens melihatnya, Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Jongin dibenci dan membencinya, dan ia menyadari bahwa yang ia lakukan tadi seperti perlawanan, dan keramahan yang dibuat Jongin hanya sandiwara. Luhan bukan tipe orang yang lebih suka membuat musuh, tapi saat ini, ia benar-benar berterimakasih atas 'permusuhan' ini, yang sangat mustahil jika mereka berdamai, dan hal yang membuatnya sakit akan muncul lagi di depannya.

Luhan lega memikirkan ini. Ia terus mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil membersihkan dirinya. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin keluar dari sana secepat mungkin, pergi mencari Sehun, dan melarikan diri dari orang yang memberinya mimpi buruk.

Ia berganti pakaian dan merapihkan dirinya, kemudian meninggalkan hotel dan bergegas ke STB. Tetapi ruangan itu kosong, seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi tadi malam. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba peruntungannya untuk menelepon nomor Sehun.

"Sehun! dimana kau?" Luhan merasa sangat bersalah. Meskipun Sehun telah bekerja sebagai asistennya bertahun-tahun, hubungan mereka sudah lebih dari bos dengan sistennya setelah menghabiskan setengah hidupnya bersama-sama. Apalagi setelah Lulin meninggal, Luhan datang dengan sendirinya untuk menobati dirinya sendiri menganggap Sehun sebagai keluarganya dan sangat mengandalkannya.

Luhan kesepian. Setelah kecelakaan mobil 3 tahun lalu ia berpikir bahwa ia penyebabnya, ia tak hanya kehilangan adiknya, tapi juga kehilangan orang kepercayaannya yang mempunyai hubungan darah, ia membunuh adiknya sendiri, ia tersakiti karena ini. Meskipun Baekhyun, adik iparnya, selalu menekankan bahwa itu hanya kecelakaan dan mencoba membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik di depan orang tuanya sendiri, walaupun orang tuanya menatap degan tatapan menolak. Karena ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan penderitaan yang di karenakan oleh keluarganya sendiri, Luhan tidak pulang saat tahun baru selama 3 tahun.

Jika Sehun adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya, juga terluka karena dia, bukankah ia tak perlu membuktikan perkataan ibunya yang memarahinya dan menyebutnya 'kutukan' ? Perasaan bersalah tumbuh dalam dirinya, dan tetap menghantuinya di hari-hari yang ia lewati.

"A.. Aku hanya mencoba untuk mencari job lain tentu saja ... Kenapa kau tidak pulang ? Aku baru saja memberi makan Ado" Suara sehun sedikit serak, tapi masih termasuk normal. Ia memotong pembicaraan Luhan, karena Luhan akan berteriak "Apa yang terjadi?" di telepon. Ia yakin bahwa sehun masih memikirkan kejadian malam itu. Dia benar-benar baik-baik saja, kan?

"O-oh, oke, aku akan segera kembali." Luhan menjawab dengan pura-pura tenang, ia sangat senang mendengar suaranya lagi. Sebelum menelepon, ia mempersiapkan diri untuk hal yang terburuk, jika bajingan-bajingan itu melakukan sesuatu pada Sehun, ia akan mengumbarkannya ke media. Ia memang harus melibatkan semua seniman, tapi ia harus melaporkan kejahatan yang harusnya di tuntut. Tapi ketika mendengar suara Sehun, beban dalam hatinya terasa di lepas, dan ia merasa jauh lebih baik.

Luhan benar-benar terpukul dengan pengalaman seperti ini. Adapun Jongin sangat membencinya, Luhan memutuskan untuk melupakannya. Mereka berasal dari dua dunia yang berbeda, dan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak terjadi karena obat. Luhan tidak merasa seperti diperkosa. Jika itu hanya membutuhi kebutuhan nafsu satu sama lain, maka, ia akan menerima itu. Meskipun ia marasa pikiran itu masih saja mengganggunya, ia menghubungkannya dengan kedua pria yang tidak menyukai sesama jenis berhubunggan seksual.

Setelah ia sampai di rumah, Sehun mulai menceritakan jadwal Luhan dengan suara serak, dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Melihat Luhan yang langsung tergeletak di sofa, Sehun menawarkan, "Atau mungkin kita harus membatalkan jadwal hari ini ..." Ia bahkan tidak bertanya kenapa Luhan terlihat lelah, wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran, tapi sepertinya suasana juga berkata sama.

"Kita bisa bicara tentang jadwal nanti. Sehun, bisa kau bicara pada orang-orang MON dan beritahu mereka aku tak akan bermain 'Dua Bintang yand Romantis'?" kata Luhan tenang, berpura-pura tenang. Sehun membeku. Luhan berpikir, meskipun Sehun baik-baik saja, setelah pengalaman tadi malam, ia tidak yakin untuk bekerjasama lagi. Secara khusus, Luhan mengetahui bahwa Presiden Park memberikan minuman dengan obat ditambah bawahan yang mengerikan. Dan parahnya, orang yang membawanya ke perangkap ini adalah produsernya sendiri! Luhan tidak ingin mencari musuh, tapi ia juga tidak ingin bekerja sama dengan kelompok penipu. Pikiran ini mengingatkan Luhan tentang Zitao, mereka hanya bisa bertemu sekali dalam waktu singkat, mengalami pengalaman yang serupa, Luhan tidak bisa membantu tapi ia prihatin pada juniornya. Ia harap Zitao baik-baik saja setelah kejadian semalam.

"..." Sehun diam. Ia melihat handphone, matanya tak bernyawa. Bahkan ia tidak seperti menendang ado, hanya menyeret kakinya walau mengenai kepala Ado.

"Sehun ? Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan melihat Sehun, yang tiba-tiba tersentak.

"Ini hanya satu-satunya job ... Yang datang hari ini, meskipun ... Meskipun, mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak wajar semalam, tapi pada akhirnya tidak ada ... tidak ada yang terjadi," Sehun mulai sesak napas. "Luhan-_ge_, acara ini ... Kau harus melakukannya."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, Ia tahu bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi. Sehun tidak pandai berbohong, dan ia disini, mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin namun cukup serius. Luhan mengabaikan rasa sakit di _manhole _dan beranjak dari sofa, dan mendekati Sehun. Ia menarik msker yang menutupi wajah Sehun. Ia terkejut saat melihat mulut Sehun yang memar-memar.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mulutmu?" Mata Luhan menatap Sehun, dan perasaan kesal menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar gelisah, Sehun berpura-pura ia baik-baik saja untuk membuat Luhan tidak khawatir. Dasar bajingan ... Jadi benar ...

Sehun mengambil masker dari tangan Luhan dan memakainya kembali. "Aku hanya perlu banyak minum. Jangan terlalu paranoid. Memangnya apa yang terjadi ? toh, kembali pada topik tadi, kau harus tetap syuting, atau ... aku berhenti," Sehun sering bercanda atau mengancm Luhan dengan ini dan itu, tapi ucapannya tidak terluhat seperti ancaman sama sekali.

"Oh Sehun!" Luhan berteriak cemas, ia ingin mendengar yang sebenarnya.

"Berhentilah bertanya, Luhan-_ge,_ kumohon!" Sehun mendesah dan berlutut putus asa. Bahunya gemetar ...

Jadi semuanya itu nyata ... Kenangan yang tak terlupakan ...

* * *

Gimana chapter ini ? pasti masih banyak yang kurang. mohon dimaafin ya :3

Kebetulan, kalau saya ga kunjung publish berarti tanda2 mau ijin hiatus. laptop saya rusak + lagi ujian. jadi kemungkinan publishnya di undur. tapi semuanya balik lagi kaya biasa abis semuanya beres. salam sejahtera /? pyong !

Guest : begitulah si kris, kita liat nanti ya di season berikutnya :3 /ditabok


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Hostility

Auhor : Spidermansoso (weibo)

Translator : Winter Na / Hyena_ (AFF) / With help from eng trans : kok_kiri (LJ)

Character :

Luhan-Kai

Tao-Kris

Chanyeol-Sehun

Lay-Baekhyun

and other

Genre : romance, drama, smut, angst, AU, etc

Rating : M

**Warning : Some scene is not unsafe for under age**

**FF ini juga di publish di akun AFF saya. bisa lihat story nya di AFF story/view/577063**

* * *

"Sehun ?" Luhan jongkok dan menatap Sehun. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Luhan selama ini berbicara dengan suara lembut, ia takut jika membuat Sehun lebih marah.

"Tidak ... Aku hanya sedikit lelah." Sehun diam beberapa saat, secara sadar ia memijat dahinya. Ia memakai topengnya lagi. Tampak begitu acuh tak acuh, seolah-olah orang yang histeris tentang kejadian tadi malam bukan dirinya.

"Pulang dan istirahatlah. Lagipula aku sedang tidak mood untuk bekerja," Luhan menepuk bahu Sehun sambil berpikir mungkin ia harus menemui adik iparnya. Jika ia ingin memberi pelajaran pada bajingan-bajingan tersebut, mungkin akan lebih mudah jika menggunakan bantuan dari beberapa kerabatnya, Baekhyun sebagai reporter berita hiburan. Wajahnya tidak akan kelihatan menghianati saat mereka tertangkap.

Sehun melihat Luhan cemberut. Orang didepannya ini terlalu baik. Ia mungkin terlihat tenang dari luar, tapi Sehun yakin ada sesuatu yang ia pikirkan. "Luhan, ini adalah sebuah kehormatan bagiku saat ini untuk menasehatimu sebagai asisten. Jangan coba-coba untuk membongkar semuanya. Kau harus tetap pada akalmu walaupun mereka telah melakukan sesuatu padaku. Apa yang kau rencanakan saat ini mencoba memecahkan batu dengan telur atau sesuatu yang kekanak-kanakan. Ditmbah ... Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku"

Sehun selalu berpikir jika Luhan mengembalikkan semua fakta yang ada, banyak hal yang telah dibalikkannya, karena ia lebih tua darinya Luhan merasa ia harus menahan diri, walaupun tidak setuju dengan pendapatnya. Tapi ketika Sehun hampir menangis pagi ini, Luhan merasa melihat orang asing. Mungkin kepribadiannya telah di bentuk kembali setelah beberapa tahun berada di industri hiburan, atau mungkin ia selalu seperti ini, hanya selalu diabaikan oleh Luhan sendiri. Luhan sekarang melhat Sehun yang berbeda.

Melihat Sehun yang begitu peduli padanya, Luhan berpikir ia tidak akan membuat orang didepannya khawatir lagi. Jadi ia berbohong, "Ini bukan hari pertama kau bekerja sebagai asistenku. Kau menyadari hal itu," Luhan menepuk bahunya. "Jadi kenapa gemetar seperti itu?"

Sehun mengambil tasnya dan menuju ke pintu. Ia sempat menatap mata Luhan, memaksa untuk tersenyum, "Jangan lupa untuk membaca naskah, 'Dua Bintang yang Romantis, akan mulai syuting senin depan, jangan lupa"

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

Ia bisa di anggap dewasa sebelum waktunya, biologis, ia mendekati 30, tapi hatinya mendekati 60. Pada waktu yang sama, karena ia dibesarkan di dunia yang sombong, ia sangat sulit untuk tenang tentang hal-hal tertentu, terutama hal-hal yang ia pedulikan. Jika seseorang mengumpat padanya, menghinanya, atau menyerang reputasinya sebagai bintang, ia tidak akan bereaksi banyak. Sebaliknya, jika orang lain melakukan hal yang di luar batas bagi Luhan, ia akan mengambil tindakan.

Ambil, misalnya, ketika adiknya dikenali Baekhyun yang saat itu menjadi paparazzi, ketika Luhan pergi ke perusahaan majalah pria dan motornya tiba-tiba terbakar. Meskipun dengan anehnya Baekhyun masih bisa menikahi adiknya Lulin, kadang ia menggunakan fakta ini untuk dijadikan lelucon untuk menggodanya, mengatakan sesuatu seperti, 'Apa superstar yang sudah dewasa tidak mampu mengatasinya ?' Tidak heran jika ia ditakdirkan untuk menjadi artis cilik.

Sekarang, Baekhyun menaiki tangga dan ia sekarang menjadi asisten editor majalah gosip. Sejak Lulin meninggal, ia melakukan semua pekerjaan untuk hidupnya, dan banyak selebriti yang memanggilnya 'workaholic yang tak tau malu'. Ia sedang memutar lensa kameranya, dan melihat apa hasil yang bisa di berika untuk bisnis ini. Dua hari ini adalah hari krisis bagi Baekhyun, Karena ia sedang sibuk bekerja untuk menentukan apa yang pantas ia terbitkan di majalah, tapi ketika Luhan bilang bahwa ada sesuatu hal mendesak yang ingin ia ceritakan padanya, ia memberi jeda pekerjaannya demi bertemu Luhan.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Luhan begitu ia tiba di Kafe. Baekhyun masih menulis sesuatu pada buku catatannya, laptopnya setengah terbuka. Anak ini ... Masih workaholic.

"Nah. Beberapa wartawan baru saja mengirim foto yang mereka ambil, aku sedang memeriksa apakah foto tersebut layak cetak," Baekhyun melepas kacamatanya dan mengusap matanya. Ia melihat Luhan duduk dengan tatapan mata suram, wajah kurus, terlihat lebih buruk dari pada ia harus bekerja lembur 2 minggu berturut-turut. "Kau bergadang untuk syuting ? Aku kira Password sudah selesai."

"Aku masih bergadang dari tadi malam, itu sebabnya .. Aku terlihat buruk. Bicaralah untuk dirimu sendiri, lingkar hitam di matamu seperti bersaing dengan kompetitor nasional. Tapi kau ? Bahkan tidak," meskipun sudah 3 tahun lalu sejak kematian Lulin, Luhan masih menjaga hubungan baik dengan saudara iparnya. Lulin dulu pernah bilang, kalau bukan karena Luhan, mereka mungkin menikah, Luhan seperti biro jodoh bagi mereka. Tapi tetap saja, kisah mereka tidak berakhir bahagia. Luhan orang yang membuat mereka bersatu, tapi ia juga orang yang membuat mereka terpisah. Setiap kali ia berpikir tentang kecelakaan 3 tahun lalu, hati Luhan terasa sakit, ia merasa sangat menyesal terhadap Baekhyun tiap kali bertemu. Menyimpan perasaan yang tak bisa diungkapkan, Luhan ingin mengurusi saudara iparnya, mengisi tempat yang kosong dan menggantikan adiknya.

"Sulit untuk mencari uang di dunia hiburan, terutama menjadi paparazzi. Sudah sebulan tidak mendpatkan headline yang layak di terbitkan, jadi Direktur selalu memberikan masalah ini padaku, jika tidak mendapatkan hasil aku akan dipastikan dipecat," Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat melanjutkan, "Tapi untungnya kita punya berita utama yang bagus. Kau tau Huang Zitao kan? Tadi malam, ia dibawa ke SMS bersama CEO dari Feareast Corp dan menginap bersama. Tsk tsk tsk .. Kurasa berita ini cukup untuk membuat kita bertahan," Baekhyun tersenyum sambil meneguk kopinya.

Luhan mendengarkan dengan tenang. Namun, ekspresinya berubah saat mendengar nama Huang Zitao dan SMS. Jadi bukan hanya dia yang pergi kemarin, tapi Zitao juga kesana. Memikirkan hal ini membuatnya keringat dingin saat bertanya-tanya apakah ia dan Jongin juga ketahuan. Tapi saat ia mendongak, mata Baekhyun tidak mengungkapkan apapun, hingga Luhan harus bertanya pasti, "Hanya ... Mereka? Apakah paparazzi mendpatkan sesuatu yang lain?" Baekhyun terkejut pada pertanyaan Luhan tiba-tiba, tapi ia terkejut karena biasanya Luhan tidak pernah bertanya tentang pekerjaannya. Tapi ia tak berpikir banyak saat ia melihat tatapan Luhan, sehingga ia mengatakan apa adanya.

"Ku pikir mereka punya 2 foto. Saat itu hujan, sehingga mereka hanya mendapatkan gambar yang tidak jelas. Tapi masalahnya adalah, pada SMS. Hanya bisa memotret dari pintu depan, CCTV yang teliti, Sehingga sulit untuk mendapatkan semuanya dengan rinci," Baekhyun sambil mengklik foto-foto pada laptopnya, seolah-olah ia telah memilih mana yang pantas diterbitkan.

"Sebenarnya, hal yang ingin kubicarakan ada hubungannya dengan itu," Luhan meneguk air di depannya, ia menggosok-gosok tangannya dengan gugup. Kebetulan karena ia tidak bisa di foto, tapi mereka punya Zitao sebagai gantinya. Mendengar kata-kata ini, Baekhyun terkejut akibat kalimat dari saudara iparnya.

"Eh? Jangan bilang kau ... Juga?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya syok,"Kau selalu berhati-hati. Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun mendorong laptopnya kesamping dan matanya menatap tanya pada Luhan.

Luhan canggung mendongak, berpikir bahwa ia bisa meninggalkan bagian yang ada hubungannya dengan dirinya sendiri, asalkan ia bisa punya Baekhyun untuk mempubliskan tentang apa yang orang-orang ini lakukan. "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Ini tentang 'makan malam jahat' yang dibicarakan."

Baekhyun senang saat telinganya mendengarnya. Meskipun ia jelas tertarik, Luhan bisa mengatakan bahwa saudara iparnya kebingungan,"Tapi Luhan, kau bukan orang yang suka membawa orang ke pengadilan. Apa trik yang kau buat untuk menarik ini menjadi berita utama? Apa karena aku merengek tidak punya banyak pekerjaan, hingga menjadi kasihan?" Bakhyun tersenyum lebar dan bercanda dengan Luhan saat menepuk bahunya.

Meskipun hubungan mereka ramah bertahun-tahun, Luhan jarang berbicara tentang hal yang menyangkut pekerjaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun jelas terpisah jauh antara pekerjaannya dan masalah pribadinya, dan ia juga menyadari perbedaan pekerjaan adik iparnya, sehingga ketika mereka bertemu, hanya membicarakan apa yang mereka lakukan, dan makan malam bersama. Luhan bertindak luar biasa saat ini, sangat aneh pikirnya.

"Siapa yang mereka cari bukan urusanku, tapi kali ini, mereka bertindak lebih," Luhan memandang Baekhyun dengan kegigihan di matanya. Baekhyun menyerah jika suasana ini ia pakai untuk bercanda. Ia mengerti jika itu sangat berarti. Luhan selalu peduli tentang orang-orang di kehidupan pribadinya. Tidak sulit untuk menebak dari ekspresi dan ucapannya menandakan orang tersebut pasti sangat dekat.

Baekhyun menduga itu Sehun.

"Katu tahu, jika waktunya sudah tiba, tentu saja aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu. Hanya saja orang-orang ini terlalu kuat, ada ratusan bahkan ribuan orang yang terlibat dalam makan malam sebelumnya. Sudah cukup membuat kita putus asa sebagai paparazzi," ucap Baekhyun setelah mengambil satu tegukan, "Tapi, sebagai paparazzi yang memiliki tanggung jawab sosial dan memiliki kemampuan di dunia hiburan, bukan hal yang mustahil untuk memberi mereka pelajaran," Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir dan tersenyum pada Luhan, "Tapi ... Kau harus membantuku."

"Tentu. Apa yang bisa ku lakukan?"

"Menurut narasumber yang di percaya, besok mereka akan membuka reservasi di SMS setelah meninggalkan STB. Karena SMS sangat ketat sehingga tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk, kau harus membawaku kesana," seringan ringan dari wajah Baekhyun yang sebelumnya kini menjadi ekspresi yang biasa.

Sebelumnya, Baekhyun juga pernah membantu beberapa selebriti yang meminta bantuan untuk masalah seperti ini. Tapi kali ini berbeda, orang yang bekerjasama dengannya adalah adik iparnya, yang menampilkan rasa ketidakadilan di kejadian ini. Apa jenis dendam yang Luhan punya terhadap orang-orang ini, dan bersaing pada orang-orang yang kedudukannya tinggi ? Sehun pasti sangat spesial bagi Luhan.

"Oke, aku akan melakukannya," Luhan menghela napas dan mengintip ke luar jendela. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah dirinya layak untuk itu. Bertahun-tahun ia berusaha untuk menjalani hidupnya sendiri dan mengurusi urusannya sendiri, tapi sekarang ia bertentangan dengan hati nuraninya. Tapi ketika memikirkan betapa menyedihkannya melihat Sehun pagi ini, Luhan memberanikan dirinya. Dia pikir, prasetan. Aku akan turun tangan dengan cara baik-baik.

Sebenarnya, selama ini, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa di jelaskan pada Luhan, terutama setelah Lulin meninggal. Setiap kali ia melihat wajah Luhan sedih, tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering seolah-olah terbakar, tapi ia merasa lebih buruk jika tidak melihat Luhan. Jadi, setiap bulan, Baekhyun menyisihkan waktuny untuk bertemu Luhan. Setelah istrinya meninggal, ia bisa mengingat Lulin melalui wajah Luhan. Adapun pemikiran lain, ia bisa saja membunuhnya, menghentikan mereka untuk memakan korban yang lainnya.

"Jaga dirimu. Lihat tulangmu yang telihat jelas," Baekhyun mendesah sambil menunjuk tulang pipi Luhan yang menonjol. "Kenapa tidak pernah pakai kalung kembar? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu lupa memakainya," Baekhyun meningat semua tentang orang ini yang mirip dengan Lulin. Hari ini, kalung yang melambangkan hubungan mereka tidak terlihat pada leher Luhan.

Luhan menyentuh lehernya sendiri sambil menghela napas kasar. Ia mungkin meninggalkannya di meja samping tempat tidur sebelum ia mandi di SMS, pikirnya. Memikirkan hal ini ia menjadi panik. Ia segera berdiri dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku yang menyetir. Kemana kau akan pergi ? Kita cari bersama," Baekhyun bisa menebak dengan jelas gerakan Luhan yang jelas menandakan ia lupa dimana ia meninggalkan kalung itu. Karena Luhan meninggalkan rumah dengan buru-buru, ia pergi dengan taksi ke Kafe. Jadi ketika Baekhyun menawarkannya, ia langsung menagangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Ketika Luhan mengatakan ia akan ke SMS, Baekhyun berhenti selama 2 detik, tapi diam saja. Setelah mobil mereka tiba di dalam hotel, Luhan tetap duduk, menolak untuk keluar. Baekhyun mengikuti tatapannya ke depan dan melihat 2 orang : Pemilik SMS, Lay dan selebriti, Jongin.

Melihat Luhan yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan keluar, Baekhyun tahu Luhan bersembunyi sari salah satu atau mereka berdua. Tapi ia tidak mencoba untuk mendesak Luhan, sehingga mereka hanya duduk di dalam mobil, sampai penjaga pintu mengatakan mereka harus memindahkan mobil mereka, untuk tamu di belakang mereka. Melihat kerutan alis Luhan yang menandakan kecemasan dan kepahitan, Baekhyun merasakan tarikkan dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana jika, kau tunggu di sini, berikan nomor kamarnya, dan aku akan mencarinya," Baekhyun melepas sabuk pengmannya dan menatap Luhan.

"Baiklah. Nomor 710," saat Baekhyun hendak keluar, Luhan menambahkan, "Terima kasih untuk tidak bertanya."

Baekhyun hanya melempar senyumnya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke Hotel.

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan ke hotel bintang enam ini. Karena ia telah lembur 2 minggu dan menginap disana, meskipun ia mencuci pakaiannya, ia masih menggunakan pakaian yang sama dari minggu lalu, t-shirt dan jeans. Berpakaian seperti ini membuatnya berpikir untuk masuk ke tempat mewah ini. Ia biasanya tidak pernah peduli pada penampilannya, tapi sekarang ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia cocok berpakaian seperti ini.

"Permisi, tadi malam teman saya menginap di sini tadi malam dan meninggalkan sesuatu di sana. Aku ingin tahu apakah kau bisa bertanya pada yang lain dan melihat orang lain mengambilnya," Baekhyun berjalan ke meja depan dan tersenyum pada resepsionis.

"Benarkah? Ruangan nomor berapa?" resepsionis bertanya dengan sopan.

"710."

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, saya akan memangil petugas lantai tujuh," Ia tersenyum sebelum menekan nomor panggilan dan bertanya pada orang disana. Lalu ia menutup telepon dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun, "Maaf pak, mereka tidak melihat apapun saat kamar di bersihkan. Pelanggan yang menginap di tempat kami tidak pernah kehilangan barang-barang mereka. Bisakah anda meminta teman anda untuk mengingat kembali apakah ia benar-benar meninggalkan sesuatu disini?"

Dengan gugup, ia menelepon Luhan. Saat beberapa saat Luhan mengingat kembali, ia yakin 100% kalau ia kehilangan kalung itu disini.

"Apakah mungkin jika seseorang dari staff menemani saya ke ruangan 710 dan melihat sendiri? Mungkin jatuh di sela-sela barang?" setelah kehilangan akal, Baekhyun terpakasa bernegosiasi dengan resepsionis. Ia tahu seberapa penting kalung ini bagi luhan, liontin yang terdapat gambar Luhan dan Lulin saat masih kanak-kanak, liontin kembar. Setelah Lulin meninggal, liontin milik Lulin di taruh di peti mati, dan Luhan selalu memakainya untuk mengingatkannya pada Lulin. Baekhyun tahu betul betapa mereka saling mencintai. Pernah, Baekhyun mengatakan pada istrinya setengah bercanda,"Jika orang yang bersaudara bisa menikah, aku tak mungkin jadi suamimu," dan Lulin setuju sepenuhnya. Karena itu, terjadi perang dingin di antara mereka—Baekhyun dan Luhan—selama beberapa waktu, tapi akhirnya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan fakta bahwa ia—Baekhyun—hanya menempati posisi kedua di hati Lulin. Karena itu, agak aneh kelihatannya jika cemburu pada seseorang yang notabenya adalah saudara kembarnya.

"Baiklah, saya akan menyuruh seseorang untuk menemani anda ke sana."

"Terima kasih."

Meskipun SMS tidak memperhatikan hal-hal seperti ini, Baekhyun sudah lama tidak melangkah di hotel ini bertahun-tahun karena pengalaman buruknya dengan hotel ini.

Ia mengikuti staff hotel ke lift dan naik ke lantai tujuh. Baekhyun melihat perubahan dekorasi lantai, desain yang lebih kelas atas di banding terakhir ia kesini, jumlah kamarnya juga berkurang. Jika hanya ada 50 kamar di lantai dua, maka di lantai 7 hanya ada 10. Dan, untuk masuk melalui pintu lantai 7 diperlukan scaning 3 id card.

Baekhyun menyiritkan alisnya, bertanya-tanya bagaimana Luhan bisa masuk ke sini. Berdasarkan fakta dan bahwa ia tinggal di kota, ia tidak akan pernah mau menginap di hotel semewah ini. Diluar dari tujuan utamanya, Baekhyun tidak sengaja bertanya, "Sepertinya tidak sema orang bisa menginap di lantai 7, ya?"

Staff yang menemani Baekhyun menjawab sambil tersenyum,"Lantai 7 tidak pernah terbuka untuk umum. Kamar ini hanya disediakan untuk teman CEO. Pak, kamar 710 yang ingin dilihat, kan?"

"Ya, tolong tunjukkan jalannya," Baekhyun bahkan lebih bingung tentang ucapan petugas hotel. Teman CEO? Aku tidak pernah tahu Luhan dekat dengan CEO? Jika mereka benar-benar teman, bukankah Luhan akan keluar dari mobil dan menyapa Lay? Meskipun banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di pikirannya, Baekhyun tidak berpikiran jika saudara iparnya akan berbohong. Berdasarkan kepribadian Luhan, ia tidak akan pernah mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu, kecuali ada alasan untuk merahasiakannya. Tapi sejak Luhan berperilaku aneh hari ini, ia gugup begitu tiba di depan hotel, kemudian ia marah tentang 'makan malam jahat', Baekhyun yakin Luhan pasti terlibat kejadian tadi malam.

Staff membuka pintu kamar 710, yang sudah bersih dan rapih,"Kami biasanya segera membersihkan kamar begitu penginap check out. Jika ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, akan kami bawa ke meja depan, sehingga pelanggan bisa mengambilnya. Tapi penanggung jawab cleaning room untuk lantai ini tidak melihat kalung apapun."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana jika kau bersantai, aku akan mencarinya. Aku percaya standar profesionalitasmu, dan akan kukatakan pada penanggung jawab nanti. Kalung benda kecil yang mudah jatuh di sela-sela barang lainnya. Ini jelas bukan karena kau tidak mengerjakan sesuatu dengan baik," Baekhyun tahu aturan di hotel, jika pelanggan kehilangan barang dan petugas tidak mencarinya, kecerobohan itu yang membahayakan kelanjutan pekerjaan mereka. Dan sementara ia mencari apa yang membuatnya datang kesini, Baekhyun harus memberikan alasan dari kemungkinan buruk yang membahayakan pekerjaan staff didepannya.

"Baiklah. Pelan-pelan saja pak. Saya akan berada di meja resepsionis di ujung lorong. Anda bisa menemui saya jika sudah selesai pak," dengan Baekhyun yang membalas dengan kata bijak, staff merasa tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan darinya dan ia bisa membiarkan Baekhyun sendiri.

Setelah melihat staff keluar, Baekhyun melakukan apa yang di katakan Luhan dan pergi ke samping tempat tidur, melihat ke celah. Ketika ia melihat lampu hias di tempat tidur, ia tiba-tiba menyesal karena tidak membawa peralatan kerjanya. Karena cukup sulit untuk masuk ke hotel ini, apalagi pergi ke lantai 7, dan staff bilang tidak banyak yang bisa masuk ke lantai ini, para orang penting yang melakukan bisnis kotor disini pasti sangat berpengaruh bagi beritanya. Jika ia bisa menginstall bug, itu akan sangat membantu karnyanya.

Saat ia mencari liontin itu di lantai dan membungkuk untuk mencarinya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara kamar sebelah. Kamar kedap suara ini bekerja sangat baik, jika jendela tidak terbuka, ia mungkin tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Ini membuatnya terkejut, pikirnya, siapa yang bisa memninta bantuan di tempat seperti ini? Ia lupa tentang kalung itu dan bersandar pada dinding, mencoba mendengar apa yang terjadi didepan pintu.

Ketika Baekhyun baru saja ingin mencari tahu, ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu 710 untuk beberapa saat. Orang itu berdiri dengan tangan terlipat, menatap geli pria yang membungkuk di lantai, Baekhyun yang sangat serius hingga tak menyadari bajunya setengah terangkat, dan menampilkan kulit putih pucatnya.

Sejak Baekhyun berjalan melalui pintu masuk SMS, Lay yakin bahwa orang ini bekerja pada salah satu merek majalah terkenal. Banyak selebriti yang menginap di hotelnya mengeluh tentang orang ini dan kemampuannya yang menyebalkan untuk mendapatkan topik berita. Beberapa waktu lalu. beberapa orang dari majalah ini mencoba masuk kedalam hotel dengan penyamaran, tapi tertangkap oleh penjaga keamanan dan peralatan kamera mereka yang hancur.

Jadi, ketika Lay melihat orang ini berjalan melalui pintu depan di siang hari bolong, meskipun petugas keamanan tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, seperti peralatan kamera atau bug, itu membuat Lay lebih waspada. Apa yang orang ini lakukan di sini? Apakah ia hanya akan menginap? Tapi ia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang bisa membayar USD 3.000 di muka untuk semalam.

Jadi, setelah staff membawa Baekhyun ke lantai atas, Lay pergi ke meja depan setelah melihat Jongin pergi,"Apa yang orang tadi mau?" setelah di interogasi oleh CEO yang biasanya menanyakan keadaan spesifik hotel, staff yang ada di resepsionis terlihat gugup, bertanya-tanya apakah ini ada pemerikasaan dadakan, dan mulai gagap.

"O-orang itu? Ia hanya mengatakan temannya meninggalkan kalung di kamar 710, jadi ia datang untuk mencarinya," Lay mengerutkan keningnya. 710 adalah ruangan yang dipakai si bajingan yang terangsanng,Jongin. Bagaimana seorang reporter majalah gosip menjadi temannya?

Lay selalu membenci paparazi, ditambah rasa ingin tahunya, ia mengikuti Baekhyun ke lantai 7. Berdiri di depan pintu 710 untuk melihat Baekhyun mencari barang yang ia maksud, ia melihat Baekhyun yang membungkuk dengan pantatnya yang menonjol, ia menyeringai melihat pemandangan tersebut. Ia ingin untuk mengatakan sesuatu dan membuatnya pergi, tapi ia tetap menonton, karena penasaran atau alasan yang lainnya. Ia ingin melihat trik apa yang mungkin keluar dari lengan bajunya.

ia tidak sampai melihat Baekhyun yang menempelkan kupingnya pada dinding untuk mendengar apa yang terjadi di kamar sebelah, kemudian ia terdiam saat menatap Lay. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan menuju Baekhyun dan kemudian berdiri di belakangnya.

Baekhyun merasa punggungnya merinding. Ia perlahan-lahan berbalik dan menatap mata dingin Lay.

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum Baekhyun memecah kesunyian.

"Erm ... Dinding hotel milikmu benar-benar kuat," Baekhyun menepuk pelan dinding yang ia ingin dengarkan tadi, lalu tersenyum. Setelah ia bekerja sebagai paparazzi untuk waktu yang lama, ia sering mengalami situasi seperti ini, ia lebih sering memilih mengabaikannya dan menggunakan lelucon untuk memecah kecanggungan.

"Benarkah? Jika kau sangat ingin melihat kamar di sebelah, akan kuantar ke sana, kau bisa mendapat semua yang kau inginkan," Lay mengangkat alisnya dan menyeringai.

Baekhyun segera bangkit dari lantai dan melambaikan tangannya, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya datang untuk mencari kalung temanku, tapi karena aku tidak menemukannya,uhm, aku akan pergi," ia mencoba untuk pergi dengan kepala tertunduk, tapi tangannya ditarik untuk kembali.

"Byun Baekhyun, workaholic yang tak tahu malu," Lay mencengkram kerah dan berbicara dengan suara dingin.

"Sebagai orang penting, sebuah kehormatan bagi saya karena anda bisa mengingat nama saya," Bekhyun ingin membebaskan dirinya, tapi mata Lay menjadi lebih dingin, dan cengkramannya menjadi lebih kuat.

"Bukankah kau orang yang penting juga? Berpikirlah lagi ... Bukankah ini karena majalah gosipmu?" Lay berhenti sejenak,"Meskipun aku berada di luar negeri saat itu, karena kau dan bawahanmu mengekspos skandal Key di hotel ini, kami berada di hotel yang menurun selama dua tahun terakhir. Kalau bukan karena ayahku, aku tidak tahu apa jadinya SMS saat ini ..." suara dingin yang dibuatnya membuat Baekhyun merinding sampai ke tulang. Ia pikir, yang baru disebut Lay adalah berita yang penting, ia harus melaporkannya segera, dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Berpikir saat ia merebut posisi asisten pemimpin redaksi, Baekhyun tidak menggunakan cara-cara biasa. Dan insiden Key adalah skandal seks dengan Edison Chen beberapa waktu lalu, sehingga ia bisa merebut posisi itu. Meskipun hasil berita itu ia di blacklist oleh SMS, setidaknya ia bisa menjabat sebagai asisten pemimpin redaksi. Ia berpikir bahwa orang penting seperti Lay gampang melupakan sesuatu, tapi saat ini orang di depannya masih menyimpan dendam lama.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" dengan kata-kata Lay yang menentang dan mengancam, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum paparazzinya, ia berpikir ia tidak mungkin bisa pergi jika tak melakukan perlawanan.

* * *

Saya mutusin buat tetep publish di sini selama saya sempet.

kalau di aff saya gabisa janji kapan publish chapter barunya.  
Karena lagi masa hiatus juga, ditambah saya juga blm nulis chapter barunya,  
sekian cuap2nya deh, makasih buat yang mau baca + mampir

Mind review ? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Hostility

Auhor : Spidermansoso (weibo)

Translator : Winter Na / Hyena_ (AFF) / With help from eng trans : kok_kiri (LJ)

Character :

Luhan-Kai

Tao-Kris

Chanyeol-Sehun

Lay-Baekhyun

and other

Genre : romance, drama, smut, angst, AU, etc

Rating : M

**Warning : Some scene is not unsafe for under age**

**FF ini juga di publish di akun AFF saya. bisa lihat story nya di AFF story/view/577063**

* * *

"Apa yang aku mau?" Lay menyeringai. Ia mengambil sebuah miniatur pistol dan mengarahkannya di samping kepala Baekhyun. Napasnya tercekat saat Lay mengarahkan pistol itu padanya, ia menyadari bahwa pistol itu lebih kecil dari ukuran seharusnya dan lebih ringan.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega, ia pikir Lay tidak sebodoh itu. Ia tahu konsekuensi atas pembunuhan.

"Kita orang dewasa, tapi kau menggunakan cara kekanak-kanakan untuk menunjukkan kemarahanmu, menandakan bahwa sepertinya aku memang membuatmu stress ya," Baekhyun melirik Lay sebelum ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Lay.

"Oooh, aku sangat takut. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kurasa kau memang harus membuatku aman," entah dari mana, Lay mendorong Baekhyun ke arah jendela, membuka tirai, dan mengarahkan kepalanya ke ambang jendela. "Melihat betapa aku menyukai caramu, bagaimana jika aku tidak mempunyai keamanan yang memberi tahu orang di dalam mobil itu keluar dari pintu belakang ? Yang seharusnya tidak membuatmu marah, kan?"

Begitu Lay selesai bicara, ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi. Itu Luhan. Lay mengangkat alisnya dan mengangkat dagunya ke arah lain, seolah-olah berkata, 'lakukan apa yang kau mau, aku hanya mengawasi'. Dengan begitu, Baekhyun berpikir akan sangat sulit baginya untuk keluar dari sana, Lay tampaknya tidak akan membiarkannya pergi walau ia sudah memohon. Itu mungkin karena mereka peduli terhadap kelangsungan SMS, tapi Baekhyun akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya dan meyakinkan Lay untuk tidak menuntutnya. Ditambah, ia tidak ingin Luhan tahu tentang ini. Luhan tidak menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai paparazzi. Jika ia mengetahui Baekhyun di situasi seperti ini, ia pasti akan merasa terganggu.

Setelah melakukan pertimbangan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menelepon.

"Uhm .. Ya .. Sesuatu terjadi di kantor, dan kebetulan saya menemui rekan saya, jadi sepertinya ia akan memberikan tumpangan," menegadah, dan melihat ekspresi Lay yang sedang berbicara di telepon juga. Bakhyun berbicara pada Luhan "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemukan kalungmu, dan aku meneleponmu untuk membawa mobilku pulang .. Jika saya menemukannya, kita bisa bertemu lagi besok."

Ketika Luhan ingin membicarakan tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan, Baekhyun memotong kalimatnya, "Kita bicara lagi nanti," dan menutup telepon. Ia menlirik Lay dan tersenyum lebar. ia tidak mau kehilangan Lay.

"Beberapa hal bisa selesai jika membicarakannya dengan baik .. Kami memang melakukan kesalahan, tapi aku memang mengerti bahwa kita hanya melakukan pekerjaan kita, kan?" sebelum ini, Baekhyun sudah mendengar prestasi Lay. Meskipun usianya muda, selama beberapa tahun terakhir ia sering kembali ke China karena kepergian ayahnya, ia berhasil menghapus beberapa masalah di Beijing. Contohnya, Lay menghancurkan saingannya dalam waktu 8 bulan. Baekhyun mendengar itu dari rekan kerjanya, yang tidak semudah kedngarannya. Ini ada hubungannya dengan Lay mengetahui mana orang baik dan jahat, itu merupakan hal yang mudah baginya jika menyuruh pemegang saham di perusahaan orang lain untuk melepas investasinya.

Selain itu, SMS adalah tempat dimana orang baik dan jahat keluar masuk. Sebelum ia berbicara hal itu kepada Luhan, ia hanya mengira-kira apa yang terjadi di sini, insiden yang tak terhitung jumlahnya dan segala macam kejadian di hotel kelas atas digunakan untuk sosial dan kepantingan mereka, bahkan termasuk menyediakan bagi pecinta hotel VIP, dan bahkan layanan khusus. Rupanya, Lay menjebak seorang sekertaris lawannya di SMS, dengan menggunakan cara-cara tertentu untuk mengintrogasi dan mendapat informasi dari lawanya. Beberapa orang mengklaim ini cara ilegal, tapi dalam kehidupan pejabat seperti mereka, sebagian besar masalah akan dinyatakan legal selama tidak ada pertumpahan darah.

Baru-baru ini, seorang bawahan Baekhyun memberitahu jika Zitao dan Wufan menunjungi SMS tadi malam, tapi mereka hanya melihat Wufan pergi. Jadi, ketika ia mendengar kabar itu, pikirannya mungkin ia adalah aktor muda yang sangat populer. Sayang sekali ia sudah tertangkap sebelum mendapatkan semua informasinya.

"Saya mengerti, jadi apapun yang terjadi selanjutnya, kau juga harus memahami seperti apa diriku," Lay menjentikkan jarinya dan segerombolan orang datang langsung mencengkram tangan Baekhyun, menendang bagian belakang kakinya, dan membuatnya jatuh kelantai. "Banyak hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, aku takut jika membiarkanmu pergi bergitu saja, Kau tak bisa menutup mulutmu, jadi sepertinya aku harus mengurungmu dua malam. Setelah semua hal kembali stabil, ku pastikan kau bisa pulang," Lay tersenyum sambil berjongkok, mengangkat dagu Baekhyun. Tak ada kemarahan di wajahnya, melainkan, ia terlihat bersemangat.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku benar-benar tidak pantas dengan tawaranmu ... Maksudku, aku hanya karyawan biasa, aku ... Aku benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan hotel bintang 6 milikmu. Tolong biarkan aku pergi, aku bersumpah jika aku benar2 akan menutup mulut," Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun bukan seseorang yang kuat, ia mengalami kejadian yang mengagetkannya, sesuatu yang berbahaya. Karena Lay bahkan mengerahkan anak buahnya, Lay mungkin tidak hanya ingin menakutinya. Ia pasti punya motif yang tersembunyi.

"Yah .. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin marah denganmu dan majalah gosipmu yang bodoh, tapi beberapa hal membuat saya marah, sangat menggangu, aku mengunakanmu sebagai contoh, memperingatkan semua paparazzi di kota. Jangan pernah terhipnotis dengan uang jika ingin berurusan denganku. Kau benar, kamar kelas atas memang tidak cocok untukmu. Aku punya ruang yang terpisah. Ini akan menjadi permainan yang menarik"

Lay merebut telepo dari tangan Baekhyun dan melemparkannya ke luat jendela. Ia melemparkan senyumannya pada petugas keamanan, dan membawa Bekhyun pergi meskipun baekhyun protes dan meronta-ronta, mereka seolah-olah membawa sebuah paket. Lalu mereka melemparkannya keruangan yang gelap, ruangan bawah tanah yang dingin. Selama bertahun-tahun Baekhyun tidak pernah menyinggung orang yang menungkapkan kebenaran pada beritanya, tapi entah mungkin takdir berpihak padanya, ia tidak pernah terlibat masalah serius. Sekarang, ia berjongkok di ruang bawah tanah, ia melihat ruangan ini seperti sel penjara dari zaman kuno, tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa pungungnya mengigil. Ia merasa kesialan yang didapat dari dulu sedang di tumpahkan dalam saat-saat ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Keren kan, bahkan kau tidak perlu AC. Oh ya, ada toilet juga, walau tidak bersih," Lay menutup pintu ruang bawah tanah dan Baekhyun bersandar di pintu. Tiba-tiba suasana hatinya menjadi baik saat melihat orang yang bersandar putus asa dengan wajah yang suram. Ia melangkah kearahnya dan ia bisa melihat tubuh Baekhyun. Lay menyiritkan alisnya dan berpikir, Bukankah paparazzi digaji walaupun dari kerja haram? Kenapa mereka tidak bisa membeli pakaian yang bagus? Yang benar saja ... Apa gunanya bekerja keras? "Jujur, aku masih punya dendam lama. Tapi bukan untuk kejadian baru-baru ini! Aku kesini untuk mencari barang temanku, aku tidak berencana untuk mencuri sesuatu! Dan aku ingin bertanya, bukankah hal seperti ini ilegal?" ini tidak bisa di biarkan, ia harus kabur secepatnya dari tempat ini.

"Tidak. Sekarang tidak, tapi siapa tau jika itu akan terjadi ? Tapi untuk privasi klienku, aku sepertinya harus turun tangan. Makanan akan kuberi selama kau disini, dan kau punya kamar yang kecil. Jika kau mencoba untuk kabur ..." Lay membungkuk di depan Baekhyun, menyeringai sambil mengelus wajahnya "Aku tak keberatan jika berurusan denganmu"

Baekhyun mendorongnya menjauh, dan ia terjatuh ke tanah. "T-tidak, terima kasih ! Tidak perlu!" Baekhyun bertanya-tanya orang ini aneh atau apa. Meskipun ia menyimpan perasaan pada Luhan, itu karena ia mirip dengan istrinya. Jika ia harus bermain-main dengan pria yang baru saja dikenalnya, ia bahkan tidak punya keberanian untuk memulainya.

"Mungkin ada" Lay bangkit. Ia membungkuk dan melepas kacamata Baekhyun. Membuat orang di depannya kaget. Ia berbalik dan menuju pintu sambil tertawa "Setelah malam yang bergairah ini, kau akan tahu apa yang harus dikatakan dan tidak. Kusimpan kacamatamu. Kau benar-benar lebih menarik tanpa ini."

Tanpa kacamata, Baekhyun merasa ruangan yang gelap ini menjadi semakin gelap. Ia menggretakkan giginya dan memukul tembok, memaki Lay "Sebaiknya kau tak membiarkan aku keluar ... Setelah bebas, aku, Byun Baekhyun, akan menguburmu dan SMS bersamaan!"

Di tengah kemarahannya, Baekhyun mulai merenungkan, apa-apaan; 'malam bergairah' ? apakah ada hubungannya dengan berita malam sebelumnya?

Luhan melihat bangunan hotel didepannya sambil menutup telepon dengan saudara iparnya. Ia selalu kesulitan untuk memahami kerja Baekhyun yang terbilang gila, kejadian sebelumnya, ia pasti mengangkat telepon di tengah acara makan malam dan kabur tiba-tiba tanpa alasan. Kemudian, ia akan meneleponnya dan meminta maaf, dengan alasan jika ia sedang buru-buru ia akan lupa orang di sampingnya. Meskipun masalah ini membuat Luhan kebingungan, ia mulai terbiasa. Kali ini, tampaknya Baekhyun melakukannya lagi, Luhan tidak berpikir banyak. Ia berpikir lain waktu pasti bisa bertemu dengannya, ia harus mengatakan sesuatu.

Setelah Luhan membawa pulang mobil Baekhyun, ia memegang naskah 'Dua Bintang Romantis' ditangannya. Sesak napas, Luhan membuka cover naskah, dan membaca kalimat pertama untuk karakternya, Bai Zhan : "Di dunia ini, jika ada hitam, pasti ada putih. Aku selalu berpikir jika kenyataannya akulah orang yang paling benar. Beberapa tahun bekerjasama dengan Hei Long sebagai sepasang polisi, Aku menyadari apa posisiku sebenarnya. Di dunia ini tidak ada hitam maupun putih, Kau harus tetap pada prinsipmu sendiri, dan itulah jalan yang harus kau ambil."

Sama seperti Luhan yang memikirkan bagaimana caranya keluar dari dunia hiram dan putih ini. Joonmyun, sang produser, melihat namanya di layar ponselnya, Luhan terlihat ragu selama 10 detik sampai akhirnya ia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Besok, bossku ingin mengadakan pertemuan lain, ingin ikut?" Suara Joonmyun terdengar sangat tenang, seolah-olah tidak ada kejadian apapun semalam yang ada hubungannya dengan dia.

"..." Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia tidak bisa mengolah kata yang didengarnya, apakah orang ini tidak mempunyai rasa malu?

"Aku tahu betapa kau membenciku, tapi, Luhan, kita adalah orang-orang yang tidak berdaya disini, dan aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk melindungi kalian," ucap Joonmyun sambil menghela napasnya. "Seperti Zitao, aku melindunginya dan bekerja sama akhir-akhir ini. Aku sudah mengatakan alasan pada bossku untuk membatalkan acara makan malam. Tapi kali ini aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

"..."

"Jangan merasa jijik dan menolak semuanya karena satu hal. Kita melakukan ini untuk bertahan hidup," Setelah ia selesai bicara, baru saja Joonmyun akan menutup telepon. Luhan akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Aku akan pergi, Tapi aku membawa seorang teman," Luhan mengambil napas dalam-dalam saat mengucapkan kata-katanya.

Seolah-olah terkejut dengan jawaban Luhan, Joonmyun tidak bergeming selama beberapa detik.

"Baiklah. Dan, kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama."

Jadi benar jika di dunia ini tidak ada hitam maupun putih. Luhan berpikir jika satu-satunya cara agar ia tidak tenggelam dengan kenyataan yang ada. Jika ia bisa melarikan diri, ia pasti akan menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Besok, ia harap bisa mengubah semuanya dengan Baekhyun.

* * *

Gimana chaptenya?  
Banyak kurangnya pasti.  
Saya masih dalam hiatus, laptop saya belom balik juga.  
Jadi minta maaf buat telat publishnya.

maximumelf: sabar ya nunggu giliran.

kailust: saya usahakan ya.

Review lainnya udah di pm ya.


End file.
